Somewhere The Wind Is Blowing
by Kohan44
Summary: Mereka bukan orang dewasa maupun anak-anak. Mereka siswa laki-laki dengan tubuh dan pikiran yang belum matang dan kemilau sesaat. Perlahan-lahan mereka terperangkap perasaan. Di sana, ada jalan keluar, tapi selalu ada kesempatan untuk memilih jalan lain. SasuNaru. #FID 9
1. Matahari dan Hujan

**UPDATE SETIAP HARI SABTU ATAU HARI MINGGU**

* * *

9/9/17 & 20.33

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

By Kohan44

For #FID_9

* * *

"Tante, aku boleh ajak Sasuke ke rumah lagi kan?"

Anak ini tumbuh dengan alamiah, seperti kecambah biji tomat yang tumbuh tanpa disengaja. Terjatuh dari sisa makanan ke hamparan bumi. Matahari dan hujan telah membesarkannya menjadi sesuatu yang orang-orang cintai. Tiap hari mereka sinari dan sirami. Mereka ajari perasaan hangat dan dingin, mereka pun ajari bagaimana menjadi mandiri, tanpa pernah meminta timbalik balik. Aku rasa, hanya matahari dan hujan yang mampu membesarkan sesuatu tanpa pamrih.

"Err, udah dibilang berapa kali, jangan panggil _Tante_ di sekolah!" kataku. Aku bukan matahari atau pun hujan. Aku punya banyak hal yang kukeluhkan. Harus kuapakan lagi anak ini? Sudah dicubit, dipukul pantatnya, dibeginikan, dibegitukan, masih saja dia memanggilku Tante. Aku kan gurunya di sekolah.

"Aduh! Adududuh… sakit! Sakit! Sakit!"

"Kalau kamu janji gk akan panggil _tante_ lagi, baru aku lepas!"

"Asal Sasuke boleh main ke rumah, aku janji!"

Panas terik membakar seisi sekolah, mengubah daun hijau menjadi coklat, lalu angin menghempasnya menjadi debu, dan matahari pun menghapus jejak air di wastafel menjadi uap. Aku mengernyit dan meringis ngeri saat tak sadar aku melewati wilayah tanpa bayangan. Cahaya matahari rasanya membuat kulitku mengelupas, sementara anak-anak dengan riang bebas bermain di lapang serbaguna. Aku selalu punya anggapan anak-anak itu jenis berbeda dari manusia. Mereka nampak baik-baik saja terhadap sesuatu ekstrim. Salah satunya anak ini, yang kubesarkan dengan keringat dan cintaku, meskipun dia tak terlahir dari darahku. Kendati dia memiliki banyak hal yang bertolak belakang dariku, aku tetap ingin membesarkannya, sebagaimana aku menghindari panas terik padahal setiap hari matahari bersinar.

" _Deal._ "

Dia tersenyum lebar sampai gigi-giginya nampak berderet, seolah tak merasa nyeri sehabis ku cubit keras-keras dan meninggalkan jejeka kemerah di pipinya. Mungkin dia terlalu senang kuizinkan sahabat karibnya, Uchiha Sasuke, berkunjung ke rumah kami setelah sebelumnya sering kutolak.

"Naruto!"

Seseorang memanggil, membuat Naruto menengadah ke lantai 2. Anak itu melambai, dan Naruto membalasnya gembira.

Aku bukan matahari dan hujan yang membesarkan sesuatu tanpa rasa cemas. Aku bukan mereka yang menyinari tanpa pamrih, dan menyebar kesejukkan tanpa upah. Aku memiliki harapan yang kusimpan dan kutanam dalam diri anak ini. Aku memiliki keinginan supaya harapan ini menjadi kenyataan, dan aku akan melakukan apapun ketika sesuatu berusaha mengacaukan harapan ini.

 _Oh, anak itu¸_ batinku menghela nafas sembari menonton anak di lantai 2 dengan perasaan was-was. Padahal sudah sangat sering bertemu, tapi sensasi tiap kali melihatnya selalu membuat hatiku melayang turun, bagai menaiki wahana permainan.

"Sasuke, aku bakal kamu traktir, kan?"

Tanpa permisi dan sopan santun, Naruto melesat meninggalkanku, membuatku berfikir apakah matahari dan hujan bersedih ketika sesuatu yang mereka besarkan meninggalkan mereka?

Aku rasa bukan hanya aku yang menyadari kedekatan Naruto dan Sasuke di sekolah. Melihat mereka tumbuh bersama dalam kedekatan seperti itu, terkadang membuatku mengira-ngira berapa lama mereka akan bertahan? Dulu aku juga punya sahabat yang seperti itu, tapi kami berpisah karena kehidupan yang memisahkan kami. Apakah mungkin mereka pun sama? Suatu hari akan datang perpisahan karena sebuah pertemuan, atau apakah mereka berdua berbeda? Karena… bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya?

"Awas kamu! Nilaimu kuberi kecil, baru kapok!" aku berseru berpura-pura geram, meskipun Naruto sama sekali tidak nampak mendengarkan. Dia sibuk menyalami Sasuke dan tenggelam dalam candaan.

Ah, pokoknya mereka itu…

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

"Sasuke, kamu emang yang terbaik!"

Naruto menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Sasuke seraya menggandeng sahabatnya itu masuk ke rumah kami.

"Bilang gitu karena sudah ditraktir."

"Nggk kok! Kamu selalu terbaik. Jangan bilang-bilang Tante ya! Dia suka marah kalau tahu kamu traktir aku hihihi. Ayo, langsung naik aja ke kamar. Aku bawa minuman dulu." Katanya ketika mereka di dalam.

Sementara Naruto pergi ke dapur, Sasuke tahu dimana harus melepas sepatu dan menyimpannya bagai rumah sendiri, lalu menaiki tangga dan berbelok di lorong yang benar menuju kamar Naruto tanpa diberitahu. Tentu saja, siapapun bisa menebak seberapa sering anak itu berkunjung ke rumah kami.

Tak lama, Naruto yang masih menenteng tas membawa nampan berisi minuman dan camilan ke kamar. Dia membuka dan menutup pintu menggunakan kaki.

"Sasuke, Tante belum belanja bulanan. Jadi, cuma ada air putih dingin saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian, buat apa dibawain ke sini. Aku bisa ambil sendiri."

Naruto menyimpan nampan di meja belajar, lalu menaruh tasnya di sebelah tas Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di dekat ranjang dan mengambil sembarang buku yang terbuka di dekatnya.

"Kamu baca buku?" kata Sasuke setengah mendengus lucu.

"Bukan, itu punya Tante. Semalam Tante tidur di sini."

"Eh, kamu masih tidur bareng Tante?"

Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Tanpa rasa penasaran, lehernya menjulur melewati bahu Sasuke untuk menengok isi buku tersebut sambil berkata, "kadang-kadang. Kalau Tante lagi pengen aja."

"Seranjang?"

Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Dia terdiam sambil menonton bukuku. Matanya melirik Sasuke takut-takut, dan Sasuke menangkap lirikan itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Sasuke. Terkadang raut wajahnya membuatku kesulitan membaca isi pikirannya. Barangkali, karena itulah Naruto tak menjawabnya.

"Memang kenapa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Sasuke beringsut menaiki ranjang, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana dan mengambil posisi nyaman sembari membaca buku dengan mulut tertutup rapat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hening.

"Kamu gk pernah tidur bareng Kak Itachi?"

"Pernah." Sasuke langsung menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Yaa... sama aja kan tidur dengan Tante atau Kakak?"

"Beda." Jawabnya cepat, dan secepat itu pula Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke tak melepas pandangannya dari buku.

"Bedanya?"

"Coba saja."

"Coba apa?"

"Tidur di sebelahku."

Jentik-jentik embun air merayap enggan di gelas dingin. Satu demi satu bersatu menjadi gumpalan besar, dan meskipun sudah sebesar itu, mereka nampak takut terjun ke dalam pelukan bumi. Lalu angin dari jendela mendorong mereka sampai tergelincir jatuh. Bagai Naruto yang bergerak ragu merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke, di kasur yang seharusnya hanya muat untuk satu orang saja.

Gorden siang tersapu sangin, menari-nari membuat gelombang besar dan kecil. Terkadang membuat suara, nyanyian merdu untuk hati yang gelisah. Jentik-jentik air itu akhirnya turun semua dan membanjir di pangkal gelas. Rupanya, jatuh bukan hal yang buruk. Jatuh terasa melegakan. Begitupun berbaring di samping Sasuke, pikir Naruto.

Sasuke manjatuhkan bukuku, kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" kata Sasuke sambil menatap langsung dan menghujam jantung Naruto, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, dan mengacaukan seisi sistem otaknya.

Mata itu seringkali terlihat tegas dengan hitam yang penuh dan bersih. Sorot matanya tajam, seolah mencerminkan kepribadiannya yang teguh, dan bentuk alis hitam sempurna memperjelas keindahan mata itu. Aku tak akan kaget jika suatu hari Sasuke tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tampan.

"Apa kamu mau cerita kenapa pipi kamu bercodet?" kata Sasuke lagi. Tadinya aku kira Sasuke akan menunggu Naruto menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengusap pipi itu perlahan, merasakan tiap gores bekas luka di sana, dan menyadari betul-betul perubahan rona merah di pipi itu.

"Kecelakaan." Akhirnya Naruto menjawab. "Kecelakaan mobil bareng Papa dan Mama. Aku gk tahu gimana persisnya. Sejak hari itu, luka ini ada, dan Papa-Mama gk ada."

Tangan Sasuke berhenti sesaat, matanya berlari ke mata Naruto, dan Naruto menghindarinya. Satu hal lagi yang Sasuke ketahui tentang Naruto. Di balik wajah riang Naruto, kini Sasuke sadar tersimpan luka dan rasa sepi tanpa kehadiran kedua orangtua. Lalu kata-kata menguap di antara mereka. Bahkan kali ini, angin nampak enggan membuat bunyi-bunyian.

Sampai Sasuke menariknya dan mereka saling bertabrakan, membuang jarak. Pandangan mereka saling terkunci, dan segalanya mengalir seakan air sungai yang menuju hulu, pun jentik air di gelas yang turun ke bumi, atau matahari dan hujan yang menumbuhkan sesuatu.

Oh, apakah ini yang kucemaskan? Ketika mereka hanya berdua di rumah kami, tanpa jarak dan tanpa mata lain yang melihat, diam-diam menuai kasih, begitulah jika harus kuceritakan dengan jelas. Dengan tubuh yang beranjak dewasa dan pikiran yang masih mudah tergoyahkan, mereka bergerak seirama menindih salah seorang. Menekannya sampai dia melenguh. Kemudian salah satunya tersadar, sesuatu terbangun dan membuatnya menjadi tak terkendali. Erangan demi erangan lolos, peluh menetes sebanyak nikmat yang mereka rasakan, dan ciuman pun merajalela di bibir.

Ciuman pertama mereka. Tanpa lidah, sebagaimana ciuman pertama yang lain, sederhana dan polos, tapi anehnya ada hal yang bertolak belakang terjadi. Perasaan panas dan berkecamuk, antara membingungkan dan begitu membuat ketagihan.

Saat kubuka pintu rumah dan kutemukan sepasang sepatu yang bukan milik Naruto, aku mendengar gaduh dari lantai atas.

"Akh! Nngghh…"

 _Aku tak ingin tahu, tapi aku harus tahu._

"Naruto, sudah makan belum?" panggilku dari bawah, lalu terdengar suara jatuhan dan derap langkah kaki. Aku menunggu di dekat tangga kedatangan seseorang dengan suara langkah bak dikejar api.

Aku kira orang itu bakal Naruto, tapi bukan. Anak itu tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Matanya menghindari mataku. Kemeja sekolahnya nampak berantakan, dan tentu saja aku menyadari sesuatu tidak beres di antara selakangannya. Hanya dengan anggukan pendek dia menyapa kemudian berlalu.

Ketika usia mereka hampir mencapai kelas 3 SMP, kecemasanku bertambah dan aku tak mengira bahwa itu hanya awal dari kecemasan lain. Anak-anak tumbuh dengan cepat.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.


	2. Kecurigaan

17/9/17 & 20.22

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

By Kohan44

.

"Kamu masih suka main bareng Naruto?"

"Iya."

"Tapi bukannya sekarang Naruto temenan sama Shikamaru?"

Sasuke menutup bukunya dengan suara debum keras sampai Neji terlonjak keheranan.

"Kayaknya dia deket sama Shikamaru, gitu doang sih…" kata Neji buru-buru menambahkan.

"Kalau dia temenan sama Shikamaru, apa itu artinya aku gk bisa temenan lagi sama dia?" akhirnya Sasuke menimpali.

Neji menyeringai jahil. Tadinya dia pikir Sasuke bakal menanggapinya setengah bercanda, tapi Sasuke justru terdengar jengkel. "Bukan gitu, sekarang kan kamu sama Naruto beda kelas. Pasti gk segampang dulu kalau mau main."

"Oh," Sasuke menjawab sekenanya, dan itu malah membuat Neji ingin berbicara lebih banyak dan terus memanasinya.

"Tadi aja aku liat Naruto sama Shikamaru di kantin, kayaknya lagi asyik banget."

Sasuke mengambil langkah besar-besar dengan hentakan keras, bukunya ditinggal begitu saja. Keningnya mengernyit, dan matanya seperti biasa, kelihatan tajam, tapi nampaknya mata dan isi pikirannya hanya dipenuhi satu hal sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku. Hanya Neji dan anak-anak lain yang kebetulan berpapasan denganku membungkuk hormat, dan Neji juga yang meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan Sasuke.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak suka atas keputusan sekolah di tahun ketiga mereka tadi pagi. Pada umumnya, kami mengubah susunan murid per kelas setiap tahun. Beberapa anak mungkin satu kelas lagi dengan teman-teman terdahulunya, dan tidak terkecuali Naruto dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja… aku yang menyusun daftar kelas baru tahun ini.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

"Eh, tahu gk Hanabi kelas 1?"

Kiba merendahkan suaranya sampai teman-temannya berpaling dan memperhatikannya, kecuali Naruto dan Chouji yang berfokus pada mangkuk masing-masing.

"Oh, tahu.. anak yang rambutnya panjang, kan?" kata Lee yang masih menikmati mangkuk baksonya sambil memegang buku pelajaran yang terbuka. Katanya, di tahun ini dia ingin belajar serius dan mendapat peringkat supaya bisa masuk SMA favorit. Padahal, dia lebih banyak berfokus pada bakso ketimbang apa yang dibacanya.

Kiba mengeluarkan sedotan dari minumannya, lalu dia lempar ke arah Lee. "Heh Ulat Bulu, semua cewek rambutnya panjang!"

"Hanabi itu adenya Hinata kan?" kata Shikamaru.

"Eh? Kamu kenal dia?" sahut Naruto, sesaat terlupa dengan mangkuknya, karena tentu saja Naruto tak akan percaya kalau Shikamaru punya rasa ketertarikan kepada perempuan setelah semua yang Naruto tahu tentang Shikamaru adalah Cuma tentang main PS, tidur, dan tiba-tiba pintar.

"Kenal lah… cantik gitu,"

"Nah!" Kiba berseru senang seraya bertepuk tangan, dan di waktu bersamaan Naruto terhenyak mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. "Emang beda kalau yang jenius, langsung tahu dan nyambung gitu aja."

"Widiih..." Naruto menyikut pinggang Shikamaru. "Naksir ya?"

"Ih, apa sih.." Shikamaru mendesis risih.

"Siapa yang naksir Hanabi?" tiba-tiba Neji datang berhenti di tengah-tengah meja mereka.

"Ini nih, si Shikamaru!" Naruto menyahut cepat, bahunya menyenggol-nyenggol Shikamaru.

"Permisi, ikut duduk." Seseorang lain menginterupsi, mendorong Naruto ke pinggir sampai hampir terjatuh. Naruto mendesis sebal, hendak ingin mengumpat jika Kiba tak menyela,

"Oy, oy, santai dong!"

Shikamaru pun hendak menegur orang yang memaksakan diri mengambil ruang di sampingnya, tapi Neji berkata cepat.

"Heh, Shikamaru, kamu beneran naksir Hanabi?" kali ini mendesak, dan meja itu kembali riuh, karena Shikamaru membalasnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Memang kenapa?"

" _Kenapa_ kamu bilang?"

Keduanya berdebat sampai Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan keduanya yang sangat serius, bahkan Lee menyimpan bukunya mencoba melerai, dan diam-diam Chouji mengambil sebutir bakso dari mangkuk Lee.

"Udah, berantem aja kalian." Sasuke ikut menimpali, tapi tidak nampak serius ingin ikut campur. Matanya tertuju pada layar telepon pintar yang tidak bisa dilihat Naruto karena pelindung layarnya.

"Kenapa sih nyeret-nyeret orang?" gerutunya sebal sembari menggeser pantatnya menjauh. Padahal, di sisinya yang lain tersedia ruang duduk yang luas, tapi Sasuke memilih tempat yang bahkan tak memungkinkan seekor semut duduk.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali melihat layar ponsel. "Nggk boleh ya?" balas Sasuke dengan suara pelan sampai Kiba dan kawan-kawan tak bisa mendengarnya.

Naruto tak menanggapi. Matanya tertuju pada mangkuk bakso yang hampir habis. Sebelah tangannya memainkan sendok di sana, mengaduk-aduk kuah.

"Oy kalian, bantuin dong! Jangan Cuma pacaran!" Lee memanggil. Sasuke berbalik cepat dan mendengus lucu mendengar perkataan Lee.

"Hah? Bilang apa tadi?"sahut Naruto, tapi Lee tak menggubris karena Neji menarik kerah kemeja Shikamaru.

Lee berdiri panik. "Woy! Woy! Udah dong!"

Kiba ikut berteriak, "bocah banget sih! Eh, kita emang masih bocah sih, tapi apa perlu berantem di kantin? Gk keren banget."

Chouji melindungi mangkuknya dari meja yang tak henti melompat-lompat kecil terkena gebrakan Neji dan Shikamaru. "Shika, kamu beneran suka sama Hanabi?" katanya, namun tak seorang menjawab karena suaranya terlalu kecil dibanding mereka yang saling bersahut-sahutan lantang.

Semuanya saling berseteru. Di meja itu, satu-satunya yang masih tertawa adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan Naruto tak mengerti alasannya. Apanya yang masih terasa lucu ketika Kiba keluar dari kursinya untuk menahan kepalan tangan Neji? Bahkan tindakan Lee jauh lebih masuk akal.

"Sensi amat. Kalem, bro.." kata Sasuke di cela-cela tawanya. Sebelah tangannya menarik kerah belakang kemeja Shikamaru, berusaha menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Neji. Kemudian dia mundur memaksa Naruto ikut mundur, dan terus menyerempet sampai Naruto kehilangan ruang dan berhenti. Kedua bahu mereka pun saling beradu.

"Sasuke!" desisnya, tapi Sasuke sibuk memain-mainkan Shikamaru, sampai Neji menarik Shika lagi, menjauhkannya dari Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak mengubah posisinya. Dia tetap duduk di sana, tertawa menonton perkelahian dua orang teman. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulut yang ingin tertawa lebar, sementara tangan lain berbaring di pangkuan Naruto tanpa alasan pasti. Naruto hanya diam dengan pertanyaan berulang-ulang di dalam kepala. _Kenapa?_

Ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke, pikirnya dalam hati.

Lalu…

CRAT!

"Argh!" Naruto menggeram saat mangkuk kuah bakso melompat membasahi celana sekolahnya. Di meja itu tidak ada kotak tisu. Jadi, air kuah yang masih hangat itu merembes sampai menyentuh kulit Naruto dan menyebar ke sana-sini.

"Heh, berhenti." Kata Sasuke.

"Dasar sok pinter." Kata Neji.

"Apa lo, sok keren?" balas Shikamaru.

BRAK! Meja digebrak keras. Seisi kantin senyap seketika, dan perhatian mereka teralihkan. Sasuke berdiri menatap keduanya dengan serius. "Lo berdua pengen gue hajar?" tak satupun menjawab.

Dalam gerakan cepat, Sasuke menarik Naruto pergi untuk membersihkan noda di celananya.

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Naruto jadi sering memikirkan tiap hal-hal kecil yang mereka lakukan atau yang dulu pernah dilakukan. Sekarang, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Sasuke terlalu sering menyampirkan tangannya di bahu Naruto, atau menyimpan tangannya di atas pangkuan Naruto seperti sewaktu di kantin, dimana pun mereka berada, Sasuke sering memilih duduk di sebelah Naruto, dan jika Naruto datang terlambat, Sasuke sudah menyediakan satu ruang kosong untuk Naruto duduk ketika mereka semua sedang berkumpul.

Atau… ini hanya perasaan saja?

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

"Sasuke mau masuk SMA favorit itu." Kataku dengan nada penegasan. Naruto terdiam saat mendengar isi catatan konseling Sasuke yang aku bocorkan.

"Kamu gk mau masuk sekolah yang sama?" kataku lagi, makin terdengar memojokkan, tapi berlagak kasual dengan mengaduk-aduk teh. "Tante sih tidak memaksakan. Kamu bebas mau masuk sekolah manapun, yang penting sekolahnya layak. Cuman… apa kamu bisa pisah dari Sasuke?"

Naruto menyimpan ponselnya sekalipun sesaat tadi ponselnya berdering memberikan notifikasi. Matanya menatap lurus langit-langit, menerawang apa-apa saja yang telah kubicarakan padanya.

"Tante,"

"Ya?"

"Aku boleh ajak Sasuke nginep di sini gk?"

PRANG! Sendok tehku jatuh dan aku berteriak kaget saat kupikir cangkir teh akan ikut terjatuh dan pecah. Untunglah hanya bergeser.

"Kenapa, Tante?" tanya Naruto ikut panik. Kepalanya melongo dari balik sofa, mencari aku yang berdiri di dapur.

"Nggk apa-apa, cuma tumpah sedikit." Jawabku sambil memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya. Aku tidak seharusnya memancing Naruto soal Sasuke jika aku tahu Naruto bakal bereaksi seperti itu.

"Gimana, Tante?"

"Mau Tante lap _lah_ …"

"Bukan itu, tapi soal Sasuke…"

Tanganku berhenti sesaat, dan tertegun.

Jika hal itu terjadi, apa yang mungkin mereka lakukan di kamar? Hanya mereka berdua ketika mataku tertutup dan terlelap malam. _Oh,_ batinku mendesah. Demi Tuhan, mereka masih SMP. Apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi?

 _Karin, ingat waktu itu!_

Ah! Waktu itu… saat aku mendengar gaduh lalu Sasuke turun dan aku melihat tonjolan di selangkangannya. Apakah mungkin dia begitu karena… atau ini hanya pikiran burukku saja? Maksudku, mereka terlalu muda untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

"Tante?"

"Iya, Naruto. Boleh."

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.


	3. Teman Tapi Berciuman

17/9/17 & 20.22

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING"

By Kohan44

* * *

.

"Neji, apa kamu tahu sehebat apa anak bermarga Nara?"

Neji menyalipkan selembar kertas ke salah satu halaman di buku catatannya sebelum menjawab Sasuke, " _hebat_ itu relatif. Karena kata yang bias, penilaian orang pasti berbeda. Menurutku, dia itu anak yang melumat apapun yang lewat di depan matanya, dengan atau tanpa mata terbuka, dan segalanya seolah-olah tersimpan dengan baik, untuk diolah nanti jika dia membutuhkannya."

Kepala Sasuke berputar, menatap Neji dengan sorot aneh. "Aku tahu kamu ini pintar, tapi apa perlu mendeskripsikan seseorang dengan majas begitu?"

"Karena bakal terdengar berlebihan jika aku katakan Nara Shikamaru itu anak yang jenius. Mungkin IQ nya mencapai 200. Ya… entah lah."

Neji berbenah, memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas. Lalu beringsut meninggalkan ruangan tanpa kata. Sasuke menontonnya sampai punggung Neji menghilang di belokan koridor. Saat mendengar teriakan dari lapangan, Sasuke buru-buru melongo ke beranda, mencari seseorang yang dikenalnya. Teriakan itu terdengar amat familiar.

"Ih…" desisnya saat melihat Naruto saling baku hantam bercanda dengan Kiba dan Lee. Mereka nampak mem- _bully_ Naruto, lalu menyeretnya ke dekat Gaara yang duduk di bangku taman. Gaara mendorongnya sampai Naruto jatuh ke perut Shikamaru yang tengah terlentang di kursi lain.

Sasuke merogoh saku, mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengirim satu pesan singkat. Setelah terkirim, matanya tak beralih dari sekolompok anak iseng kurang kerjaan di bawah sana. Sasuke berharap Naruto bakal lari dari mereka untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya, atau berpura-pura dipanggil guru atau pergi ke toilet hanya untuk membalas satu pesan. Tapi tanda-tanda itu tak nampak.

"Ishh…" desisnya lagi, hampir putus asa ketika dia tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan getaran pendek dari ponselnya. Layarnya menampilkan satu balasan pesan pendek dari nomor Naruto. Sasuke mendelik Naruto lagi. Naruto tidak memegang ponsel daritadi. Pesan itu berisi:

"Tidak boleh membawa ponsel ke sekolah. (by Ms Karin)."

"Aaarrghhh…."

Pada bel pulang sekolah, Sasuke menjadi murid pertama yang melesat keluar kelas. Jarak antara kelasnya dengan kelas Naruto membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, takut kalau-kalau dia bakal terlembat, dan benar saja. Ketika Sasuke tiba di ruang kelas Naruto, sahabatnya itu sudah tidak ada. Setelah dikejar sampai gerbang sekolah, ternyata Naruto berdua bersama Shikamaru. Saat mata mereka saling bertemu, Sasuke kira Naruto bakal menghampirinya, tapi ternyata Naruto hanya melambaikan tangan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Shikamaru. Padahal biasanya, Naruto bakal mendatangi Sasuke hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi, dan jika sudah waktunya pulang, mereka akan berjalan kaki bersama.

Di keesokan harinya, dan di hari-hari selanjutnya, Sasuke duduk bersama Neji di meja kantin. Diam-diam matanya berlari dan jatuh di meja seberang, memperhatikan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya yang membuat seisi kantin jadi bising. Neji pun ikut menggerutu soal itu.

"Apa kamu bisa suruh teman kamu itu diam?" kata Neji.

"Teman siapa?" Sasuke membalas enggan sembari mengaduk-aduk mangkuk mie.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto."

Tangan Sasuke berhenti sesaat. Dia tertegun menonton gumpalan mie. Neji jadi ikut menonton, mencari tahu apa yang mungkin sedang terjadi. Lalu mendapati Sasuke memberi respon, mengangkat kedua bahu. "Kamu bilang saja langsung pada orangnya."

Mendengar nada yang tidak mengenakkan, Neji pun tak membalas, dan hanya terdiam sembari sesekali menatap bergantian antara Sasuke yang berbahu layu dan sekelompok anak-anak yang tengah menikmati jam istirahat mereka dengan cara paling maksimal.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Kadang angin bertiup ke timur menandakan hujan, kadang angin bertiup ke barat menandakan kemarau, dan kadang angin bertiup kesana kemari membuatku mengira-ngira apa yang mungkin terjadi. Hari pun tak bisa kutebak. Awalnya pagi cerah, lalu berubah menjadi siang mendung. Kukira bakal hujan, jadi aku terburu-buru pulang. Ternyata, hari itu hujan enggan turun.

Baru saja tiba di depan rumah, Naruto pun menyapa begitu menyadari kehadiranku.

"Kamu gk maen dulu?" kataku, merasa aneh melihat kepulangan Naruto di jam sesiang ini.

"Udah kelas tiga, waktunya belajar serius." Jawabnya membuatku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Padahal baru kemarin aku melihatnya berleha-leha di depan tv. Sayangnya, aku harus menahan tawaku. Shikamaru berdiri di sebelahnya.

 _Oh_ … Shikamaru?

Nara Shikamaru membungkuk memberi salam hormat lalu menyapa, " _Good afternoon, Miss_!maaf mengganggu. Naruto memintaku belajar bersama."

"Oh…" aku tertegun, karena aku sangat tidak mengira anak ini bakal berkunjung ke rumah kami. Maksudku, bahkan Kiba dan Lee yang di sekolah nampak akrab dengan Naruto pun belum pernah bermain ke sini. Selalu saja teman yang diajak berkunjung itu Sasuke seorang. "Oh, maksudku, justru bagus! Naruto kalau kuajari sering protes."

Keduanya pun segera masuk ke lantai atas, ke kamar Naruto. Saat aku masuk ke kamar untuk menyuguhkan jamuan, mereka berdua memang terlihat belajar. Setelah menyimpan makanan di meja, aku membiarkan pintu kamar sedikit terbuka supaya aku bisa berdiri di samping pintu dan menguping apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Aku ingin tahu apakah mereka masih belajar ketika aku tidak ada, dan… aku malah mendapat jawaban lebih dari pertanyaan yang aku butuhkan pada saat itu.

Aku masih ingat hasil bimbingan konseling Naruto yang belum memutuskan kemana dia akan melanjutkan sekolah. Kalau Naruto bersungguh-sungguh belajar seperti ini, dia pasti sudah memutuskan sesuatu dan pasti sekolah yang ditujunya adalah sekolah _itu._ Sekolah bergengsi yang 'kalau bukan orang berprestasi yang berhasil melewati tes, maka orang itu pasti orang berfinansial tinggi atau keturunan Uchiha'.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Naruto sampai Naruto tersentak kaget dan membuat Kiba serta Lee yang berada di kedua sisinya ikut terlonjak. Sasuke menyeretnya menjauh dari yang lain.

"Kalem dikit bisa kali," kata Shikamaru yang tak suka dengan cara Sasuke menyapa Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menyembur. "Kami teman dekat, mau begini atau begitu, terserah kami!"

"Santai bro," Kiba ikut menimpali. Dia berjalan di antara Shikamaru dan Sasuke, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi.

"Kalian pulang duluan aja. Naruto ada urusan denganku." Kata Sasuke dengan terang-terangan menegaskan nada pengusiran, terutama matanya yang melekat pada Shikamaru.

"Urusan apa memangnya?" kata Lee bernada lurus.

"Urusan rumah tangga, ya? Cieee…" Kiba menimpali dengan cepat, membuat Lee tersadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini, dan secepat itu pun ikut menggodai mereka.

"Oh, gitu ya?" kata Lee terkikik. "Ciee… ciee…"

"Apaan sih?!" Naruto menggerutu, mengacungkan kepalan tangan dan melayang-layangkannya seolah bakal menghajar mereka, tapi gertakan macam itu tak mempan untuk dua orang itu.

"Cuekin aja," kata Sasuke yang berlalu seolah mengajak Naruto mengikutinya. Sementara Kiba dan Lee belum berhenti berteriak _cie-cie_ sampai Naruto geram.

"Udah deh, jangan campurin urusan orang." Celetuk Shikamaru yang langsung menghentikan teriakan _cie-cie_.

"Shika cemburu, ya?" sahut Kiba. "Ciee..ciee… cinta segitiga. Suitsuwiw!" Lee ikut menimpali.

"Terserah." Shikamaru pun berlalu ke arah berlawanan dengan Sasuke, diikuti Gaara. Kiba dan Lee mengekor di belakang sambil masih berseru cie-cie.

.

"Apa sih, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Dia malah menonton Naruto sampai Naruto salah tingkah. Matanya berlarian menghindari mata Sasuke, dan kakinya bergerak-gerak gusar, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugup.

Sasuke berdecak sambil membuang tatapan. "Kalau kamu mulai gk suka berteman denganku, harusnya kamu bilang. Jadi kita bisa berpisah dengan baik-baik."

Naruto membuat mimik _ha?_ Dan Sasuke berdecak lagi.

"Apa sih?" kata Naruto.

"Sekarang kita kelas tiga, dan kita gk satu kelas lagi. Sebentar lagi kita juga bakal lulus. Aku gk tahu kamu mau ke SMA mana, tapi sebelum aku gk bisa bilang apa-apa, ayo berpisah dengan cara baik-baik. Semoga kamu masuk SMA yang kamu inginkan."

Dengan itu, Sasuke mengambil tasnya lalu melesat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

BRUK! Naruto terjatuh, mengaduh kesakitan menabrak ujung meja. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam sampai rasa sakitnya hilang, tapi kepalanya dipenuhi kebingungan dan kekesalan atas perlakuan Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Pada banyak kasus, aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang mengganggu murid sehingga mereka malas belajar atau setidaknya berkonsentrasi menerima ajaran di kelas. Tapi jika murid itu Uchiha Sasuke, aku tahu jawabannya benar-benar. Dia tipikal murid yang tak akan lengah dengan mudah. Dia tipikal murid kompetitif yang tidak akan mempedulikan apapun selain pemahamannya terhadap pelajaran. Saat aku melihatnya menunduk dan menyimpan kepala di atas meja di hampir separuh jam pelajaran, aku tahu masalahnya bukan pada finansial, kekurangan asupan gizi karena terlewat jam makan pagi, atau permasalahan keluarga. Seorang Uchiha masih bisa hidup 100 tahun meski tidak bekerja berkat aset harta kekayaan. Sesuatu terjadi dalam hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Biasanya aku tahu lebih dulu masalah itu apa dari Naruto, tapi akhir-akhir ini Naruto sibuk kedatangan Shikamaru atau berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Nara untuk belajar sampai tak sempat berbagi cerita di sekolah seperti biasanya. Bagiku, ini hal yang baik. Bahkan jika akhirnya mereka berhenti menjadi teman, aku rasa aku bakal lebih menyukai fakta itu daripada melihat nilai Sasuke merosok. Itu yang aku pikirkan, sampai…

PLAK!

Satu set dokumen data pribadi siswa dilempar ke mejaku. Di lembar paling atas terdapat foto seorang anak pemilik data tersebut. Anak itu tidak tersenyum. Sorot matanya tegas, meyakinkan siapapun yang melihat bakal berfikir bahwa anak tersebut memang pantas mendapatkan seluruh catatan riwayat pendidikan dalam dokumen tersebut.

"Bu Karin, ini pertama kalinya saya mendapat teguran langsung dari walimurid." Kata Pak Kepala Sekolah. "Saya bisa maklum jika yang melapor itu orangtua biasa-biasa saja, tapi ini Uchiha! Saya tahu betul reputasi dan riwayat keluarga ini. Semua orang pasti tahu soal pendidikan mereka dan pengaruh peran mereka di sosial. Bu Karin, masalah apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sampai nilai UASnya serendah ini? Dia ini kelas tiga, lho… sebentar lagi UN, sebentar lagi tes masuk SMA."

"Tidak. Anak ini tidak punya masalah." Jawabku.

"Oh, kalau begitu, apa mungkin Bu Karin salah memasukkan nilai siswa?"

Aku benci menghadapi masalah ini. Bukan hanya karena ini bersangkutan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi Pak Kepala sekolah seolah-olah berkata aku telah menukarkan nilai Naruto dengan nilai Sasuke. Guru-guru lain pun mulai bergosip soal nilai Naruto yang mendadak meroket, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Padahal, mereka tidak sekelas, dan aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk salah memasukkan nilai siswa.

"Saya akan bertanggungjawab atas permasalahan ini, Pak. Tolong beri saya waktu untuk menyelesaikannya." Begitu kataku, kemudian aku mendatangi Sasuke di suatu jam istirahat.

Anak itu cenderung penyendiri, lebih suka hal-hal sepi. Aku sedikit heran dia bisa berteman baik dengan Naruto yang bawel. Jika tidak bersama Naruto, dia suka menghabiskan jam istirahatnya dengan Neji si anak yang jarang berbicara. Hari ini aku beruntung, karena dia sedang berdiri sendirian di beranda lantai dua. Setelah kuajak ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar, anak pintar ini langsung paham maksud pembicaraanku.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Ms. Aku menyadari kesalahanku di semester kemarin. Sekarang aku tidak akan mempedulikan apapun selain sekolah."

"Oh, begitu. _Goodluck, then!_ " kataku sekenanya saja sambil mengira-ngira kenapa perasaan hatiku biasa saja menghadapi ini. Jika aku tidak benar-benar menyemangati Sasuke, aku mungkin bakal dipecat lalu kelimpungan mencari pekerjaan baru.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

"Naruto, kamu sakit?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa? Kamu kelihatan lagi gk mood belajar. Kita istirahat dulu aja. Ibuku baru beres bikin kue, ayo kita cicipi."

Shikamaru menarik nampan di sudut meja. Memindahkan segelas jus ke dekat Naruto lalu membuka selembar tisue yang menutupi kue yang terlihat masih hangat dari panggangan. Naruto mengamatinya, memperhatikan bagaimana Shikamaru menikmati kue-kue kering itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Shikamaru,"

"Ya?"

"Udah satu semester kita kayak gini…"

Shikamaru menaikkan alis, matanya melayang cepat ke mata Naruto yang menonton lantai kamar. Shikamaru tak bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Naruto pun melanjutkan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajariku sampai sejauh ini, sampai nilai UAS ku membuat kalian semua kaget. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kamu sebagai temanku."

"Apaan sih?" Shikamaru menaruh kembali setengah potong kue yang sudah di gigitnya untuk meneguk jus. "Kok geli ya? Udah lah, santai aja."

"Aku cuma merasa harus berterimakasih, karena aku gk bisa ngasih apa-apa."

Shikamaru menuangkan jus dari teko keramik ke gelasnya sendiri sambil berkata, "aku juga mau berterimakasih kalau gitu. Karena berkat kamu, aku makin jarang bermalas-malasan. Kalau butuh bantuan apa-apa, gk usah sungkan. Kita kan teman."

"Oh, iya ya… kita teman." balas Naruto sekenanya saja. "Shika, menurut kamu teman itu apa?"

"Emm… teman itu… yang selalu bareng kamu, lagi susah ataupun senang."

"Kalau…. Ini cuma _kalau,_ kalau kamu punya orang yang nyium kamu, apa itu masih teman?"

"Kamu punya pacar?"

"Ha?"

"Siapa yang nyium kamu?"

"Jawab dulu!"

"Kalau sama lawan jenis, gk mungkin cuma teman biasa kan?"

Naruto berpikir keras bagaimana cara membawa obrolan ini senatural mungkin tanpa Shikamaru menyadari siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, terutama mengetahui kalau orang itu adalah laki-laki.

"O-oh, memangnya…" Naruto memulai, "memangnya ada sesama jenis berciuman?"

"Aku sih belum pernah dicium Ayah, tapi kalau anak lain mungkin pernah."

"Eh, bukan ciuman yang kayak gitu. Maksudnya, dengan teman."

"Hmm, kalau sesama anak perempuan saling cium sih, ya biasa… cara temenan perempuan kayaknya emang gitu, tapi kalau laki-laki…"

"Ini bukan aku, ya.. ini orang lain. Aku cuma nanya aja."

"Kamu suka sama orang itu?"

"Aku? Ini kan masalah orang lain. Aku cuma nanya aja."

"Oh. Jadi orang itu suka gk sama orang yang nyiumnya?"

"Yaa.. umm… yaa.. yaa mana aku tahu!"

"Ah, yasudah deh… Lagian aku gk paham soal urusan kayak gitu."

"Kamu gk pernah suka sama seseorang, Shika?"

"Pernah. Tapi kayaknya dia suka sama orang lain."

Pembicaraan soal _teman tapi berciuman_ itu pun berakhir. Naruto tidak ingin membuat Shikamaru curiga dan mengetahui bahwa ini masalah antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Jadi Naruto membahas hal-hal lain.

Naruto sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke, bahkan tidak bertukar satu pesan pun. Setiba di rumah, Naruto menonton layar ponselnya, menampilkan satu halaman teks kosong dengan kolom penerima ditujukan untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Hubungan apa yang sedang mereka miliki saat ini?

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Bersambung.


	4. Homo

16/12/17 & 12.00

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING"

By Kohan44

* * *

"Eh," seorang anak mendesis, memberi kode kepada teman di sebelahnya untuk mendekat. Dengan suara yang dipelankan dan tubuh yang sedikit merunduk, dia berkata pada temannya itu, "tahu gk? Ada yang bilang, Sasuke itu _gay_."

Temannya melompat kecil sebelum merengut, lalu terbelalak. "Ah yang bener?"

"Soalnya banyak yang nembak dia, tapi gk ada yang diterima satupun. Aneh kan?"

"Eh, iya ya? Padahal yang suka sama dia banyak yang cantik."

Lee mendelik begitu mendengar selentingan yang kebetulan lewat di dekat telinganya. Lalu matanya buru-buru menukik cepat pada Naruto, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Naruto, yang Lee tahu Naruto dan Sasuke berteman dekat. Tapi sama seperti beberapa hari terakhir ini, Naruto terlihat agak murung.

"Ssst, Lee," Kiba menyikut pinggang Lee sembari mendesis berbisik. "Apa kamu dengar yang barusan?"

Mata Lee masih melekat pada Naruto. Dengan hati-hati, sambil berharap Naruto tidak melihat ke arahnya, Lee mengangguk kecil.

"Kamu juga curiga gk sih?" bisik Kiba lagi.

Lee mengangguk lagi, kali ini merasa tegang, seolah seseorang tengah mengawasi dan siap memergoki Lee berbuat kesalahan.

"Lee, kok kamu melotot terus ke arah Naruto?" kata Kiba dengan suara dilantangkan, dan membuat Lee terbata tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"K-kata siapa aku melotot ke Naruto?" Lee menginjak kaki Kiba di bawah meja sampai Kiba menjerit protes.

"Apaan sih injek-injek kaki?" gerutunya yang berusaha membalas dendam.

"A-ah, udah ah.. aku mau belajar." Kata Lee yang segera menyambar buku pelajaran di samping mangkuk bakso.

"Naruto," Kiba memanggil. "Kamu dengar gk gosip terbaru di sekolah?"

"Cuma perempuan yang suka bergosip." Celetuk Gaara yang dengan terang-terangan menyindir.

"Ha-ha-ha.." Kiba tertawa garing. "Iya, sih.. tapi masalahnya gosip ini melibatkan salah satu di antara kita."

Dengan cepat mata Lee melayang ke sudut, melirik Kiba dan berdoa dengn keras supaya Kiba tidak bicara macam-macam soal apa yang mereka dengar tadi.

"Memangnya apa?" kata Naruto, yang dari nada bicaranya terdengar tidak benar-benar tertarik.

"Sini, sini, aku gk bisa ngomong keras-keras, karena ini terlalu fatal." Kata Kiba, lalu dia mencondongkan badan ke tengah-tengah meja, mengajak Gaara dan Naruto mendekat, sementara Lee berpura-pura serius dengan bukunya, padahal mata dan telinganya terbuka dengan apa yang akan Kiba bisikkan. "Ada yang homo di sekolah kita."

"Apaan sih, kita cuma anak SMP." Gaara langsung membalas kilat dan membuang muka. Dalam hati, Lee pun bersorak sorai mendukung Gaara.

"O-oh, iya? Masa sih? Siapa?" kata Naruto yang matanya terbuka lebar. Naruto menahan diri supaya tidak terdengar benar-benar tertarik dengan obrolan ini. Padahal jantungnya berdebar cepat ingin mendengar siapa dia, kelas apa, orangnya seperti apa, siapa yang disukainya, bagaimana cara dia menyukainya, dan sebagainya.

"Ah, tapi masih jadi gosip. Aku takut malah menyebarkan fitnah. Aku cuma ingin kita semua berhati-hati saja biar tidak terjebak sama si homo itu."

"Cerita aja lah sedikit…" kata Naruto merajuk.

"Mending gk usah tahu."

"Cuma gosip, Naruto. Gk perlu didengerin." Kata Gaara

"Tapi kan.. tapi kan.."

"Pokoknya, kamu hati-hati saja. Homo itu menular."

"Tapi…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimat. Matanya turun menatap mangkuk bakso yang masih penuh dan mulai kehilangan uap panas. "Apa jadi homo itu… gk boleh banget?"

"Ha?" Kiba mendongak. " _Gk boleh banget_? Yaa.. yaa.. memangnya kamu sudi berciuman dengan makhluk ini?" Kiba menarik kepala Lee, menunjuk alis tebalnya dan memastikan Naruto melihat keseluruhan wajah Lee. Lee mengerang berontak, memukul kepala Kiba berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Bukan begitu!" Naruto membantah keras, tapi hatinya bergetar. Bahkan rasanya kedua lututnya pun gemetaran. Isi kepalanya melompat ke kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, di kamar bersama Sasuke. Pada saat itu tergambar jelas di kepalanya, tidak ada perasaan jijik ketika mereka saling bersentuhan, tapi membayangkan dirinya melakukan hal yang sama bersama laki-laki lain…. Oh! JANGAN SAMPAI!

"K-kalau kamu suka sama seseorang, dan kebetulan seseorang itu berjenis kelamin sama, pasti… pasti kamu gk akan mikirin yang kayak gitu kan?" Kata Naruto setengah terbata.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ibaratnya, kamu menyukai sama seseorang, tapi kebetulan seseorang itu gk cantik. Kamu gk bisa berbuat apa-apa soal itu, kan? Tetap saja kamu suka sama dia."

Kiba terdiam, nampak merenung memikirkan perkataan Naruto.

"Kalau aku," kata Gaara tiba-tiba, "memang tak ada yang bisa aku perbuat. Tapi menyukai sesama jenis itu _tidak biasa._ "

"Iya, dan lagi aneh aja, kan?" Kiba menimpali dalam nada setuju. "Gimana coba pacarannya? Cowok sama cowok pegangan tangan? Iiihh…" Kiba bergidik ngeri.

Naruto tak menyahut. Ketika Kiba berkata begitu, kepalanya menunduk memandangi kedua telapak yang tebuka di atas pangkuan. Tangannya itu belum pernah menggenggam tangan siapapun yang disukainya. Oh, tidak. Naruto belum pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun, tidak pula menggenggam tangan laki-laki. Satu-satunya tangan yang pernah dia genggam adalah tangan tantenya. Tapi, jika Naruto berjabat tangan mesra dengan seorang laki-laki, Naruto membayangkan tangannya berada dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke, dan itu…

 _Cesss…_

Kepala Naruto terasa panas sampai jatuh ke atas meja. Ada perasaan yang mengepul bagai asap panas, dan membuat dadanya berteriak-teriak malu. Tunggu, Naruto belum pernah berpegangan tangan dengan Sasuke, tapi mereka pernah tidur bersebelahan dan amat dekat, TIDAK. Tunggu dulu! Mereka pernah berciuman. Ber-ci-u-man. BERCIUMAN. OH YEAH! AAAAHHH! Naruuto menjeri-jerit histeris dalam hati.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Lee, yang sama sekali tak terdengar oleh Naruto. Lee menyikut-nyikut pinggang Kiba, memintanya mengecek Naruto yang memejamkan mata sambil terkikik-kikik dengan cengiran lebar. Padahal sebelum berangkat ke kantin, wajahnya murung.

Shikamaru menyuap mie ayamnya dengan tenang, sementara Chouji menyeruput mie terburu-buru seolah seseorang bakal mengambil mangkuk mienya. Lee yang menonton dua orang yang tak nampak peduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, menggebrak meja berharap mereka mau memberi perhatian.

"Kalian bisa berhenti makan sebentar, kan?" kata Lee. "Kita ada pembicaraan serius."

"Serius?" Gaara menyanggah. "Terakhir aku mendengar kamu ngobrol serius dengan Kiba, waktu itu kalian membicarakan soal berapa kali anak perempuan berganti celana dalam."

"HEY!" Kiba dan Lee menyahut berbarengan. "Aku gk semesum itu!" Kiba menyela. Kemudian mereka terjerumus perdebatan, dan benar-benar lupa topik utama yang hendak dibuka. Di antara keributan itu, diam-diam Naruto memperhatikan meja seberang yang begitu tenang. Sasuke dan Neji sedang bercakap-cakap. Sesekali Sasuke tersenyum, dan mereka tertawa satu sama lain.

 _Kok ganteng?_ Batinnya berbisik, dan pikiran itu melintas begitu saja. Kenapa dia baru menyadari itu padahal dulu setiap hari dia selalu bersama Sasuke? Oh… iya, dulu mereka selalu bersama-sama. Aku sampai risih melihat kedekatan mereka. Tapi sekarang beberapa hal telah berubah. Naruto tak ingat sejak kapan Sasuke dan Neji menjadi akrab. Tahu-tahu, mereka sering jalan bareng dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan rasanya Sasuke lebih sering bersama Neji ketimbang Naruto.

"Lho? Kan memang kamu yang ngajak ngobrol gituan!" Lee menyembur. Mereka masih terlibat perdebatan yang tidak ada faedahnya.

"Siapa yang ngajak?!"

"AAH! BERISIK!" Naruto menyela keduanya. "Dasar cowok-gk-laku haus cewek! Kalau kalian suka sama cewek, tinggal bilang, kan?!"

Mereka langsung terdiam dengan mata melotot kaget mendengar amukan Naruto. Tadi Naruto kelihatan tertawa-tawa, sekarang… sudah berubah lagi?

"Nah, kan!" Lee menyahut. Salah satu jari telunjuknya menunjuk dengan runcing batang hidung Naruto. "Kalian lihat barusan, kan?" Lee melirik Kiba dan Gaara yang mengangguk setuju dengan pikiran yang bahkan tak diucapkan kata-kata. Lalu kepalanya berputar kepada Shikamaru dan Chouji yang masih serius dengan mangkuk mie. Dengan gerakan kilat, Lee menarik mangkuk Shikamaru, memaksanya mendongak menatap wajah Lee. "Shikamaru, aku tahu kamu pasti ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!"

"Heh!" Naruto mendorong bahu Lee menjauhkannya dari Shikamaru. "Apa urusannya dengan Shikamaru? Memang aku kenapa?"

"Kamu berubah, Naruto!" kata Lee.

"Berubah apa? Aku begini-begini saja."

"Yaa aku senang sih kamu sering belajar, tapi pas sekolah bubar kamu langsung pulang, jarang bereng kita lagi, dan yang terpenting, kamu tuh suka tiba-tiba marah kayak tadi, padahal sebelumnya kamu baik-baik saja, malah kelihatan seperti orang yang senang setengah mati."

"Ah, apa sih.."

"Ini bukan Cuma perasaan aku saja! Gaara juga merasakan perubahanmu, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara yang nampaknya kaku tak tahu harus memihak siapa. Jadi dia hanya diam tak mengiyakan, tak pula menolak.

"Cuma masa pubertas doang." Akhirnya Shikamaru angkat suara.

"Heh, Shika, kamu dan Naruto tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" kata Kiba menyela.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf, Naruto, aku harus mengatakan ini demi kebaikan kita bersama." Kata Kiba dengan hati-hati. "Tapi… sejak waktu itu, sejak kamu pergi sama Sasuke di hari itu, kami gk pernah lagi lihat kalian bareng-bareng lagi. Ada apa?"

"Aku juga gk tahu." Naruto membalas cepat. "Sekarang dia lebih peduli sama Neji."

"Sebenernya kami lebih seneng kamu gk lagi deket-deket sama dia. Iya, gk?" Kiba melempar tatapan pada Lee dan Gaara. Namun, keduanya saling membuang muka.

"Hey! Kita kan udah ngobrolin ini." Sahut Kiba.

"Ngobrolin apa?" Naruto menyela.

Kiba tak langsung menjawab. Matanya berkeliling seolah-olah mencari pertolongan, tapi tak juga matanya menangkap sesuatu. Akhirnya dia berkata pelan-pelan, "sebenernya, yang jadi gosip orang homo di sekolah kita itu… dia… Sa… Sasuke."

"Gk masuk akal." Shikamaru menyahut cepat, membuat Lee mendongak ke arahnya. Suaranya tegas dan begitu yakin, seolah-olah sedari tadi dia menunggu kesempatan berbicara. "Kamu itu nuduh dia. Apa buktinya? Cuma karena dia deket sama Naruto? Terus, kamu sama Lee apa? Kalian juga suka main bareng, pulang bareng, kalian homo? Lagian, Sasuke kan masih temen kita."

"Bukan maksudnya kayak gitu. Aku sama Lee gk kayak Sasuke yang banyak disukai cewek-cewek. Masa iya, di antara banyak cewek yang nembak dia, gk ada satupun yang diterima?"

Gaara memutar-mutar sedotan minumannya. Pandangannya hanya mengarah ke sana, selagi telinganya kebingungan; dengarkan atau tidak?

"Kalau emang gk suka, terus gimana? Gk usah banyak bacot deh. Mending kamu urusin aja urusan kamu sendiri."

"Kok sewot sih?"

"Yang duluan sewot kan kamu. Mana bawa-bawa Naruto lagi."

Ketika namanya disebut, Naruto merasa tubuhnya tersengat listrik. Naruto tidak ingin mengakui ini, apakah orang lain mengetahuinya atau tidak, tapi bagaimana pun juga Naruto terlibat langsung dalam masalah ini. Naruto bisa memastikan kebenaran. Naruto bisa mengatakan bukti, tapi jika dia mengatakan itu, bukankah itu juga menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri? Dan orang-orang akan ikut mencibir dan berkata buruk tentang dirinya.

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu juga homo?"

Naruto tercekat mendengar pertanyaan yang menghunus tajam. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Bayangan tentang berpegangan tangan, raut tawa Sasuke, saat mereka tidur bersebelahan dan berciuman, semuanya berkelabatan bercampur baur dengan perasaan yang kacau. _Apa aku homo?_ Batinnya bertanya lirih, dan sebagian hatinya yang lain menjerit teringat bagaimana dia menikmati perasaan membayangannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Terus apa?" Shikamaru membalasnya tanpa gentar. "Kamu mau ngejauh? Sana. Aku gk mau temenan sama seseorang yang ngefitnah temennya sendiri."

Mata Naruto melirik Shikamaru. Untuk sesaat, hatinya terpercik rasa kagum. Hatinya berseru menyetujui semua kalimat Shikamaru soal teman di hari lalu, dan itu membuatnya ingin bergerak mendekati Shikamaru.

"Aku gk ngefitnah! Semua orang juga bilang kayak gitu!"

"Itu namanya fitnah! Dan kamu lebih percaya orang-orang yang gk jelas siapa mereka daripada kamu percaya sama temen kamu sendiri. Udahlah, aku males ngedebat hal yang gk ada buktinya sama sekali." Shikamaru beringsut pergi meninggalkan meja, membuat Lee salah tingkah tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Naruto pun terbata, kakinya bergerak-gerak gusar antara ikut berdiri atau tetap duduk.

"Hey!" Kiba memanggil.

"Udah, Udah… biarin aja. Gk akan selesai, kan?" kata Lee.

"Dia minta dihajar ya?"

"Shikamaru itu bener kok." Celetuk Chouji. "Bisa jadi, emang karena gk ada yang disuka, makanya Sasuke nolak semua cewek-cewek itu."

"Ah, kamu ngebelain Shikamaru cuma gara-gara kamu deket doang sama dia."

"Nggk kok. Tanya aja Naruto."

Naruto terhenyak ketika perhatian mereka semua teralih padanya. Mulutnya terbuka-tertutup tak yakin. "A-aku gk tahu."

"Udahlah, kamu jangan deket-deket lagi sama si Sasuke. Terlepas dari Sasuke itu homo atau nggk, mending kamu jaga-jaga aja. Soalnya banyak yang berpendapat sama. Lebih baik mencegah, iya kan?"

Ketika Kiba berkata begitu, Naruto melirik seberang dimana Sasuke masih bersama Neji, nampak menikmati waktu bersama mereka.

.

.

Berita soal Sasuke homo terus mengudara dan menjadi topik hangat di sekolah. Aku pun terkadang mendengar selentingannya ketika lewat di dekat kantin. Sebagai seorang guru, tentu saja aku tidak mudah percaya, tapi sebagai seorang ibu, ada perasaan khawatir yang menjerit-jerit ngeri. Gosip itu memperkuat prasangkaku tentang hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini mereka tidak sering nampak bersama, aku takut ini hanya akal-akalan mereka yang berusaha menutupi kebenaran.

Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengejutkan terjadi yang sampai membuatku berfikir mungkin ini menjadi akhir dari segalanya, dan awal dari keselamatan. Sebuah awalan yang menyakitkan.

Siang itu, Naruto melewati koridor sekolah yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Tak jauh di depannya, Sasuke dan Neji berjalan berlawanan. Naruto hampir menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik mengambil rute lain, tapi Sasuke terlanjut memergoki kehadiran Naruto. Jika Naruto berbalik, itu bakal terlihat mencurigakan, dan lagi buat apa Naruto mesti berbalik? Dia tidak bersalah. Hanya saja, sudah lama sekali Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bertukar sapa.

Ketika mereka berpapasan, Naruto menganggukkan kepala canggung. Sebelah tangannya bergerak kikuk, bermaksud menyapa tapi merasa terlalu aneh. Sudah sangat lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka saling bicara. Saat keduanya saling mendekat, Sasuke menabrak bahu Naruto dan melewatinya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa. Dia lanjut mengobrol bersama Neji dengan natural.

"Hey!"

Sasuke menoleh, dan Neji pun ikut berhenti sejenak berbalik.

"Apa begitu caramu menyapa?"

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, beberapa anak melintas di dekat mereka. Anak-anak itu mencuri-curi pandang. Dengan enteng salah satu di antara mereka mencibir "dasar homo!" dan itu membuat Naruto teringat perkataan Kiba. Naruto berbalik cepat meninggalkan Sasuke, dan tak sedikit pun berpaling ragu meskipun Sasuke memanggil namanya.

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Halo!

Ini Kohan ^^ Terimakasih sudah membaca STWIB sampai sejauh ini!

Berkat respon positif dari para penulis review dan pengikut STWIB, mulai minggu ini, STWIB akan diperbarui setiap hari Sabtu atau Minggu. Yaaay~ (Tapi sepertinya gk ngaruh apa-apa ya? ^^" hehehe )

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungan!  
Saya tetap menunggu saran-saran untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi lebih baik.


	5. Bertanggung Jawab

17/9/17 & 20.22

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING"

By Kohan44

* * *

"Kok dia bisa baik-baik aja, ya? Si Neji juga, mau-maunya dia deket sama si Sasuke." Kata Kiba.

Naruto terdiam menonton Kiba dan Lee yang sedang bermain lempar-tangkap bola bisbol. Di sebelahnya, Gaara duduk ikut menonton saja.

"Tapi kan belum terbukti 100% dia itu homo." Kata Lee. Kedua alisnya mengerut sampai membuat Kiba hampir tertawa.

"Gk ada topik lain ya selain itu?" Gaara ikut menimpali. "Rasanya dari kemarin berita di sekolah gk habis-habisnya ngobrolin Sasuke."

"Kayaknya… Sasuke gk homo." Kata Naruto pelan-pelan. Di waktu hampir bebarengan, Kiba mengaduh karena lengah menerima lemparan bola dari Lee. Tak mempedulikan bola yang menggelinding jauh, Kiba melangkah lebar-lebar menghampiri Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, sementara Lee berlari tergopoh-gopoh mengejar bola bisbol.

"Maksudku, yaa… kayak yang dibilang Shikamaru."

"Tapi kan lihat, semua anak-anak di sekolah setuju, dan berapa orang coba yang punya anggapan kayak si Shikamaru?"

Naruto tertegun. Apa yang dikatakan Kiba memang ada benarnya, tapi Naruto merasa masih ada yang mengganjal dan membuat hatinya resah. Memikirkan kembali Sasuke yang terus bersama Neji, pemandangan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Saat mereka berpapasan di koridor, Naruto tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya marah, apakah karena Sasuke menabraknya atau karena dia bersama Neji, atau karena Sasuke yang homo itu menciumnya tapi Naruto tidak merasa jijik. Ini… tidak bisa dibiarkan! Sudah begitu, Sasuke bukannya bertanggung jawab, dia malah keluyuran dengan Neji. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke lebih akrab bersama Neji. Memangnya apa sih yang ada dalam diri Neji sampai Sasuke mau bareng dia?

 _Aku juga gk kalah hebat,_ katanya dengan bangga dalam hati. Dia teringat nilai-nilai UASnya yang melenjit. Dia pun teringat seberapa banyak guru melempar pujian padanya. _Aku tidak bisa diremehkan,_ batinnya berbisik, tapi dengan bodohnya si Sasuke lebih memilih bersama Neji. Kalau Sasuke benar-benar homo, harusnya dia memilih Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu dengar kan?"

Naruto terperengah, terlonjak kaget melihat Kiba di depan wajahnya.

"Kamu gk akan deket-deket sama Sasuke lagi, kan?"

"O-oh…" Naruto terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

"Tante, kata Tante aku harus gimana?"

"Ada apa?"

Akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara setelah sekian lama memendam ini dari tantenya.

"Shikamaru gk temenan lagi sama yang lainnya, karena dia ngebelain Sasuke. Padahal anak-anak di sekolah banyak banget yang percaya soal berita buruk itu. Aku gk tahu harus mihak siapa. Aku sama Shikamaru dan Sasuke temen, tapi aku juga temenan sama Kiba."

"Emang masalah pertamanya apa?"

"Itu…" Naruto tak serta merta menceritakan detil rumor yang beredar. Pandangannya menunduk ketika aku berusaha mencari raut mukanya. Dari geriknya, aku thau Naruto belum yakin persisnya bagaimana, tapi dia merasa jika menceritakan seluruh masalah yang sedang terjadi kepadaku, Naruto pun mungkin terkena imbas buruknya. Jadi dia hanya berkata begini padaku, "ada kabar gk enak soal Sasuke. Aku harus gimana, Tante?"

"Shikamaru itu…" aku tertegun sejenak membayangkan Shikamaru dalam benak, dan aku tak pernah berhenti mengagumi murid satu ini. Penampilannya sama saja seperti anak-anak seusianya, tapi bukan hanya intelenjensi yang dia memiliki, aku rasa emosinya pun cukup matang untuk dikategorikan dewasa. "Tante kenal tipikal Shikamaru kayak gimana. Tante udah hampir 3 tahun ngajar dia. Dia lakuin itu karena dia punya pikirannya sendiri. Kamu sering bareng Shikamaru, dan kamu temenan deket sama Sasuke. Tante yakin kamu lebih kenal Sasuke. Kamu pasti lebih tahu apa kabar buruk itu bener atau nggk. Kamu harus percaya apa kata diri kamu sendiri, bukan apa kata orang lain."

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Pada jam istirahat, Naruto meyakinkan diri bahwa hari ini segalanya harus tuntas. Aku yakin nasihatku semalam telah membantu membukakan pikirannya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

"Sasuke, aku mau bicara berdua saja sama kamu." Kata Naruto tanpa basa-basi menghampiri Sasuke, dan tak menghiraukan kehadiran Neji.

Sasuke meliriknya sebelum beralih melirik Neji. Neji mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Sasuke pergi.

"Udah lama kita gk ngobrol."

"Langsung aja ke permasalahan."

"Umm, aku gk bermaksud kasar atau gimana. Aku cuma ingin minta maaf kalau aku ada salah sama kamu, tapi aku gk sadar. Aku ingin kita tetep temenan."

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang kita emang temenan, dan kamu gk salah apa-apa."

"Temenan apanya? Waktu itu kamu tiba-tiba minta berpisah, terus kamu milih bareng Neji ketimbang aku. Bilang aja salah aku apa. Kalau bukan karena aku gk ada salah, terus apa?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Dia memang telah memutuskan untuk menjauhi Naruto, tapi itupun dia lakukan karena Naruto yang melakukannya lebih dulu.

"Terus…" masih kata Naruto, "apa kamu ingin bercerita sesuatu?"

"Cerita apa?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura. Apapun adanya kamu, aku selalu bisa menerima, tapi aku memang sebal tiap kali kamu mengabaikan aku dan lebih memilih Neji."

"Apa ini soal rumor? Kamu mempercayainya?" kata Sasuke diakhiri desisan jengkel. "Kamu sendiri yang menyebutnya **rumor,** dan jangan salahkan aku atau Neji, karena kamu sibuk sama Shikamaru."

"Ha? Sibuk apa? Rumor apa? Kamu yang menyalahkanku! Padahal kamu yang memulai semuanya dan tidak bertanggungjawab!" Naruto balas menyembur. "Sekalipun kamu menjauhiku, aku tetap membelamu ketika mereka mengataimu, tapi kamu lari begitu saja dariku."

"Itu gk bener. Kemana-mana kamu suka sama Shikamaru, pulang sama Shikamaru, pas aku kirim SMS, Miss Karin yang balesin SMS, katanya kamu lagi sama Shikamaru di rumah."

"Aku…" Kali ini Naruto yang tertahan menjawab. Naruto ingin semua ini menjadi rahasia sampai tujuannya tercapai, sekalipun sebenarnya Naruto masih ragu apakah tujuannya benar-benar akan tercapai. Jika tidak tercapai, itu artinya dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan kejujuran kepada Sasuke, dan mereka akan terus renggang begini selamanya? Ah, tidak mau!

"Aku bareng dia karena aku pengen diajarin dia." Kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Oh."

Naruto mendesis mendengar jawaban cepat Sasuke yang seolah tak peduli, bahkan terkesan tak mau percaya. Jadi, Naruto menjelaskan "pertama, kamu menciumku. Lalu kamu pergi begitu aja dan menjadikan Shikamaru alasan. Kedua, kamu mendekati Neji, seolah-olah aku gk ada gunanya lagi. Kamu benar-benar gk bertanggungjawab!"

"Bertanggungjawab?"

Naruto mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke, menatap kedua matanya lurus. "Kamu menciumku karena sebenarnya kamu memang _gay_."

Dalam sekali gerakan cepat, Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto.

" _Gay?_ Kamu bareng aja sama Shikamaru. Kalau kamu deket-deket aku, nanti kamu juga bakal dikira homo."

Naruto tercekat, tak menyadari kalimat itu bakal terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Padahal bukan itu maksud yang diinginkannya.

"Nggk kok!" Naruto menyahut cepat, dan benar-benar terlupa semua perkataan Kiba. "Gk masalah. Kita kan temen."

"Kamu punya bukti, sebarkan! Supaya mereka yakin aku memang homo."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Sasuke terdengar benar-benar ingin berpisah darinya. "Bilang aja kamu lebih milih Neji! Iya kan? Kalau kamu takut aku kena gosip homo, kenapa kamu gk takut Neji juga bakal kena gosip? Bilang aja kamu lebih pengen bareng sama dia daripada aku."

"Neji cuma gk peduli sama gosip-gosip gk mutu." Suara Sasuke terdengar naik, dan itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Bohong!" Naruto balik menyembur.

"Kenapa bohong? Bukannya kamu yang gk mau deket-deket aku? Waktu kita papasan di koridor, kamu malah lari pas aku panggil."

"Soalnya… soalnya…"

"Apa?"

"Kamu lebih milih Neji dan kamu itu gk bertanggungjawab!"

"Bertanggungjawab apa? Memangnya aku memperkosa kamu? Kamu tahu kan, aku mencium kamu karena aku ini homo. Kamu masih ingin menuntut? Lagipula itu sudah lama, dan alasanku berteman dengan Neji karena aku gk ada temen lagi selain Neji, dan aku gk mau temenan sama cewek-cewek yang pura-pura baik cuma biar bisa jadi pacarku. Begitu aku tolak, mereka nyebarin fitnah, dan lagi... sejak awal kamu yang ngehindarin aku duluan. Kalau kamu gk ngejauh, aku pasti bareng kamu terus. Padahal, kalau kamu emang cuma pengen diajarin, kamu…" Sasuke terhenti, sadar dirinya berbicara terlalu banyak gara-gara tersulut emosi sampai nafasnya terengah-engah, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti begini saja. Masih ada satu kalimat akhir yang perlu Naruto tahu. Matanya berlari jatuh di mata Naruto. Lalu dia melanjutkan dengan hati-hati, "kamu bisa minta bantuan aku."

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya, menghindari kontak mata. Naruto kehilangan pendengarannya setelah menerima kalimat pertama Sasuke. Apakah karena Sasuke mengakui kehomoannya, atau karena Sasuke homo sehingga dia mau mencium Naruto dan akan mencium laki-laki manapun, yang membuat kedua bahu Naruto terasa lemas.

"Dan kamu ingin aku bertanggungjawab apa?" Sasuke menyela sebelum Naruto bisa menjawab. "Kamu perempuan, hah? Minta pertanggungjawaban?"

Naruto masih terdiam, memaksa Sasuke menarik nafas pasrah.

"Kalau gitu-"

"Soalnya!" Naruto memenggal kalimat Sasuke. "Soalnya… Soalnya…" Naruto terbata. Pikirannya dipenuhi prasangka kalau-kalau Sasuke bersedia mencium siapapun, sementara Naruto memaafkan perbuatan Sasuke dengan mudah dan bahkan tak pernah mau membayangkan dirinya berciuman dengan laki-laki lain selain Sasuke, tapi Sasuke… "…soalnya.. aku…"

"Hm?"

Tidak ada jalan lain. Jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk berkata jujur dan tidak menjaga perasaan, Naruto akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku… aku malu…"

"Ha?"

"A-aku… aku pengen… aku ini gk sepinter kamu. Aku minta diajari Shikamaru, biar aku bisa lolos tes seleksi SMA X."

"Gitu aja?"

"Apanya yang _gitu aja_?"

"Lalu, soal pertanggungjawaban, gimana?"

"Memang, kamu mau tanggung jawab?"

Sasuke menunduk, nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Pasti itu ciuman pertama kamu, ya?" kata Sasuke bernada sedih, dan entah bagaimana itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. "Maaf… sepertinya.. kita memang lebih baik berpisah."

"Nggk! Nggk!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan dada. "Nggk apa-apa! Sudah aku bilang, kita kan teman. Aku gk keberatan kamu.." Naruto mengecilkan suaranya, lalu lanjut berkata, "..homo."

Sasuke meliriknya sebelum membuang tatapan ke arah lain.

"Aku juga belajar kok biar bisa lolos tes seleksi." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba mengubah topik dan meredam suara-suara tinggi mereka.

Naruto mendongak, mencari raut muka Sasuke.

"Bohong! Kamu suka baca novel dan main _game_ , tapi tetep aja nilai-nilai kamu bagus."

"Soalnya aku pengen keliatan keren di depan kamu."

Entah berapa kali Naruto terdiamkan oleh kalimat-kalimat Sasuke. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kata, karena Naruto memang berfikir Sasuke itu keren. Hanya dengan sedikit belajar, nilainya besar-besar. Bahkan aku yakin Naruto sadar aku sering memuji-muji Sasuke di kelas maupun di rumah dalam hal akademik.

"Aku udah isi buku konseling." Kata Naruto. "Aku udah daftar tes seleksi ke SMA X."

"Oke. Mulai hari ini kamu belajar bareng sama aku, ya?"

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, memberinya genggaman ringan dan senyuman keyakinan.

"Jadi aku bisa bertanggungjawab sama kamu," katanya melanjutkan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Naruto.

Naruto menatap tangan mereka. Seperti yang dia duga, berpegangan tangan dengan Sasuke terasa menyenangkan, dan ini yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Halo!

Kohan di sini^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini!

Berhubung sekarang natal dan tahun baru, cerita ini akan ditunda sampai 2 minggu huhuhu. Cerita akan diupdate lagi pada bulan Januari 2018 minggu kedua (tanggal 13-14). Selamat natal dan tahun baru~~ sampai nanti~


	6. Berita Hari Ini

2/1/18 & 05.15

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING"

By Kohan44

* * *

Ada yang bilang, "biarkan waktu yang menyembuhkan luka", dan aku pikir perkataan itu ada benarnya juga. Seiring berlalunya waktu, berita buruk tentang Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya kandas, dan bagai angin lalu, Kiba dan lainnya kembali berbaikan hanya dengan permintaan maaf kecil. Begitu sederhana anak muda, membuatku iri.

Menjelang ujian akhir, nilai-nilai Sasuke kembali membaik. Kepala Sekolah berhenti memberiku teguran. Beberapa guru menanyaiku tentang apa yang telah aku perbuat untuk memperbaiki itu. Beberapa di antara mereka mencibir dan menuduhku hanya bermain-main dengan nilai Sasuke, sebab aku tak menjawab tuntas pertanyaan mereka. Bagaimana bisa aku menjawab mereka dengan perasaan yang tak menentu?

Berita buruk permasalahan homo di kalangan anak-anak telah pergi, tapi jika kuceritakan bagaimana prestasi Sasuke kembali membaik, mungkin berita buruk tersebut kembali semerbak di kalangan guru, dan hal yang paling ku benci adalah berita itu melibatkan Naruto. Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa pada Sasuke. Aku hanya berkata-kata baik pada Naruto, lalu membiarkan segalanya mengalir dengan alami. Takdir yang membawa mereka. Tak ada yang tahu kemana arahnya, bagai angin yang membawa musim. Para ahli iklim selalu menyebutnya 'ramalan cuaca', dan bukan 'berita cuaca nanti', karena begitulah ketidakpastian terjadi di sekitar kita. Mereka bertiup ke arah yang tak pernah kita ketahui. Tapi orang-orang suka sekali berpendapat meskipun tidak pernah diminta. Di antara mereka ada yang suka berspekulasi dengan nada menuduh lalu menyebarkannya, padahal semua itu belum tentu benar. Jadi lebih baik aku berbicara sedikit saja.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa masih berdiri di sini?" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang menepuk pundak Naruto, sampai Naruto terlonjak kaget. "Di depan papan pengumuman udah mulai kosong."

"Bisa gk datengnya gk ngagetin?"

"Hehehe maaf. Kita ke sana, yuk!"

Naruto diam tak yakin. Matanya berkaca-kaca mengarah ke papan pengumuman besar yang ditempeli banyak kertas. Beberapa saat lalu pemandangan di sekitarnya nampak dramatis dan kontras. Ada yang tertawa sampai menangis bahagia, dan ada yang terisak-isak tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Bahkan banyak murid yang membawa orangtuanya untuk menyaksikan keputusan tes seleksi masuk SMA X, supaya mereka bisa berbangga, atau menjadi penyokong ketika hasilnya tak sesuai yang diinginkan.

Aku seorang guru, jadi pada hari pengumuman itu aku pun sibuk di sekolahku dengan hal serupa. Aku tak bisa menemani Naruto, dan hal serupa terjadi pada keluarga Uchiha. Kedua orangtua Sasuke mungkin sedang ada bisnis di luar kota atau barangkali luar negeri, sementara Itachi, yang terakhir kudengar, sedang ada penelitian di Kyushu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang Naruto memiliki teman senasib, karena jika temannya itu Sasuke… aku… ah, aku mulai cemas lagi.

"Huff…" Naruto membuang nafas dalam. Tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan kemeja. Entahlah kenapa alasannya, dia tidak merasa gerah, tapi tangannya yang berkeringat dingin bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Ayo!"

Sasuke meraih tangannya, menggenggam tangan yang dingin membeku oleh rasa gugup, lalu menariknya mendekati papan keputusan 3 tahun masa depan mereka. Sasuke membuat jalan di antara kerumunan yang semakin sepi, dan menguatkan pegangan tangannya supaya Naruto bisa mengikuti langkahnya dan tak terlepas dari Sasuke, atau itu hanya karena Sasuke ingin memberi dorongan mental bahwa apapun hasilnya, Naruto tak sendirian.

"Ini diurut sesuai ranking tes, ya?" kata salah satu anak di dekat papan pengumuman. Mendengar itu, Naruto mengerang merasa makin gugup. Hatinya langsung berteriak meyakini namanya akan berada di ranking paling bawah. Tak tahan dengan perasaannya sendiri, Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, membungkus tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin. Kepalanya bersembunyi di belakang bahu Sasuke, sementara Sasuke mulai mencari nama mereka berdua di antara sederetan nama yang lolos seleksi.

"Wah… waw, Shikamaru ranking satu. Enak banget, sekali lihat langsung ketemu." Kata Sasuke dengan kata-kata kaget, tapi bernada biasa saja.

"Aku lihat daftar yang gk diterima aja." Celutuk Naruto dan segera bertolak dari papan tersebut. Namun Sasuke menariknya, menahannya tetap berdiri di sana. Naruto tak berkata-kata lagi, matanya terpejam erat. Sasuke merasa tangannya semakin basah. Ketika melirik Naruto, dia mendapati tubuh Naruto mengerut membelakangi papan, bukan cuma mata yang terpejam, Naruto pun menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Naruto,"

"Aku gk lulus kan?"

"Kamu masuk 50 besar."

"Tuh kan… aku emang gk akan bisa lulus. Maafin aku, Sasuke… kita gk bisa bareng."

"Hahaha…"

"Huwaaa…." Naruto merengek, dan benar-benar menitikkan air mata, membuat Sasuke terpingkal. Naruto baru menyadari dirinya lulus setelah Sasuke mencubit pipinya.

"Kamu lulus, Naruto. Selamat ya!"

Tak mempedulikan dimana mereka, siapa yang melihat, atau kabar-kabar miring yang pernah ada, Naruto menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Meskipun sudah tahu lulus, tetap saja Naruto menangis.

"Huwaaa… makasih, Sasukeee…"

Iya, aku pun harus katakan, _terimakasih, Sasuke_. Berkat kamu, Naruto memiliki keinginan masuk sekolah terfavorit, dan bahkan belajar keras melebihi dari apa yang aku duga. Aku berusaha membesarkan Naruto menjadi anak yang baik, dan kamu banyak membantu. Seterusnya, karena sekarang aku tak bisa sepenuhnya memantau kegiatan Naruto di sekolah, aku meminta bantuanmu, Sasuke. Tolong jaga dia.

Uh… aku sangat tak mengira suatu hari aku berkata begini padamu. Cukup kutulis saja di sini.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

"Gimana ini? Kita kesiangaaan…." Naruto merengek di depan gerbang sekolah yang tertutup rapat.

"Kamu sih, susah banget bangunnya." Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Bohong kalau dia bilang tidak sebal karena kesiangan menunggu Naruto.

"Lagian gk masuk akal! Masa jam 6 pagi udah harus di sekolah?!"

"Namanya juga ospek!"

"Huwaa… gimana ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menyikut Naruto ketika salah satu anggota OSIS lewat di depan gerbang, menyuruhnya diam.

"Kak!" panggil Sasuke kepada anggota itu. "Kakak!"

Anggota OSIS itu menoleh, dan tak langsung menjawab ketika menatap wajah Sasuke. Begitu sadar, anggota OSIS tersebut menghampiri pintu gerbang dengan langkah-langkah angkuh.

"Begitu ya cara kamu memanggil kakak kelas?"

Sasuke tersenyum kaku, tak yakin harus menjawab apa, karena dia memang lupa aturan sapaan. Jadi dia hanya membaca papan nama anak itu lalu berkata, "halo, Kak Haruno… nama saya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oooohh… ini ya yang dari keluarga Uchiha itu. Hmph! Baru masuk, sudah bertingkah." anak itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, dagunya naik, dan dadanya membusung. Sasuke tak tahu kenapa anggota OSIS ini harus membusungkan dadanya. Padahal tanpa dibusung-busungkan begitu, bentuk dadanya sudah nampak.

Naruto melirik Sasuke. Naruto hampir tak bisa menahan tawa ketika menemukan raut muka Sasuke tersenyum kaku. Naruto sadar betul Sasuke jarang beramah tamah.

"Maaf, Kak…" kata Sasuke. Naruto mengerti maksud dan tujuan Sasuke, tapi dia tak terdengar seperti sedang meminta maaf sama sekali. "Temenku sering kena masalah perut pagi-pagi. Aku nunggu dia karena dia belum hafal jalan ke sekolah. Kak, tolong izinin kami masuk. Ini pertama kalinya kami kesiangan, dan kami cuma kesiangan dua menit. Tolong, ya, Kak?" Sasuke mengeluarkan raut rayuan maut. Kegantengan mutlak, hakiki, absolute, atau apapun lah itu. Pokoknya dia terlalu ganteng untuk ditolak. Sampai-sampai Haruno Sakura menahan nafasnya sejenak.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan," kata Haruno Sakura, kalimat dan nadanya terdengar bertolak belakang.

"Kak, _please_ …"

Aku yakin aku pernah bercerita soal Sasuke ketika dia tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa. Jika belum, sekarang aku akan katakan dengan cepat dan jelas, dia bukan Cuma akan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki tampan, dan gadis ABG macam Haruno Sakura pasti tidak akan bisa menolaknya, tapi kecerdasan yang dia miliki membuatnya manipulatif. Sakura melirik kiri-kanan, seolah memastikan sesuatu.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Kata Sakura dengan suara direndahkan. "Beri aku nomer ponselmu."

Naruto terhenyak, tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Baru masuk sekolah, seorang kakak kelas, berdada oke, berparas cihuy, sudah meminta nomer ponsel?! Astaga! Naruto, kamu harus belajar banyak dari Sasuke.

"Iya, Kak.. boleh." Sasuke membalas enteng, dan Naruto rasa-rasanya ingin menampar pantat Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya memberikan nomer ponsel. Tapi dengan begitu, mereka bisa masuk dan menghadiri serangkaian kegiatan ospek.

"Ini hanya rahasia kita saja, ya!" kata Haruno Sakura setengah berbisik. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak lupa, Sasuke pun memberinya senyuman maut. Sementara Naruto langsung bergegas menuju aula pertemuan.

"Pamer banget," desis Naruto, dan tak pernah menunjukan rasa terimakasih kepada Sasuke ataupun kakak kelas yang membukakan gerbang untuknya itu.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Naruto menyeruput minumannya sambil menonton dengan jengkel Sasuke yang tak melepas ponselnya sedari sebelum mereka tiba di kantin. Matanya terus saja menatap ponsel, dan jarinya bergerak tak henti, sampai makanan Sasuke kehilangan uap panas.

 _Pasti nge-SMS Kak Haruno,_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Nge-SMS siapa sih?"

"Aku lagi main _game._ " Kata Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangan dari layar ponsel, dan Naruto merutuk dalam hati, _bohong! Bohong! Bohong! Pasti bohong!_

 _"_ Udah dong… kita kan lagi di kantin."

"Bentar. Tanggung."

Naruto mendesis sebal, lalu beringsut dari kursi.

"Eh!" Sasuke buru-buru menarik kemeja Naruto, kemudian menjeda permainan dan menyimpan ponsel di meja sampai Naruto kembali duduk. Tapi meskipun Sasuke sudah tidak bermain dengan ponselnya, mereka malah tak mengobrol apapun. Sasuke sibuk mengunyah jajanan.

"Sasuke,"

"Hm?"

"Kamu terkenal, ya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Semenjak ospek, banyak kakak kelas cewek yang kayaknya suka sama kamu. Belum lagi temen-temen seangkatan. Aku masih gk percaya, Kak Har-"

PING!

Ponsel Sasuke berdering. Layarnya menyala menampilkan satu pesan diterima. Dengan sigap, Sasuke meraih ponselnya, melihat nama pengirim pesan tersebut lalu melepasnya kembali untuk menyantap makanan.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sakura."

"Gk dibales?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia nampak sibuk menghabiskan makanan.

"Oh, kalian suka SMS-an, ya?" kata Naruto bernada kasual. Matanya melirik-melirik penuh curiga ponsel Sasuke yang masih menyala. _Tuh kan.. tuh kan.. tuh kan…_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Iya."

Naruto menjerit frustasi di dalam hati mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kita jarang SMS-an." Kata Naruto.

"Tiap hari kita ketemu."

Naruto beringsut, dan kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan meja. Sasuke tak sempat menahan Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menyuap satu sendok penuh makanan, menelannya bulat-bulat sampai mulutnya penuh dibantu dorongan minuman yang ditinggalkan Naruto. Dia sambar ponsel, lalu bergegas mengejar kemana Naruto pergi.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke menarik bahu Naruto, menyodorkannya layar ponsel yang menunjukan nomer ponsel Haruno Sakura. Dengan sekali sentuhan jari, nomer telepon itu terhapus dari ponsel.

"Ha?" Naruto merengut. Keningnya saling bertaut.

"Aku gk akan SMS dia lagi." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahu, lalu menjejalkan ponselnya ke saku.

"Kamu gk perlu hapus nomernya."

"Kamu gk suka kan aku SMS dia?"

Naruto terdiam. Ketika dia membuka mulut lagi, yang dibicarakannya malah hal-hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Haruno Sakura. Tangannya bergerak-gerak ketika bercerita dengan semangat. Suaranya lantang sampai beberapa murid menoleh ke arah mereka. Ada perasaan lega dan gembira. Meskipun menghapus nomer Sakura itu bukan hal yang perlu dilakukan, tapi melihat Sasuke melakukan itu dan menunjukannya di depan mata Naruto telah memberinya perasaan ringan.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

"Hari ini mau main ke rumahku tidak? Tante bikin pai apel kemarin." Kata Naruto sembari bermain-main dengan es batu di dalam gelas minumannya.

"Nggk." Kata Shikamaru singkat tanpa melepas pandangan dari ponsel.

"Aku heran. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang yang lengket dengan ponsel. Apa menariknya sih ponsel?"

"Kalau aku sih, mungkin karena baru diberi ponsel sekarang."

"Kalau Sasuke? Sejak SMP, dia sudah punya ponsel, dan selalu ponsel yang paling bagus. Kapanpun, dia sering sibuk dengan ponsel."

"Dia suka main _game_ , kan?"

"Bukan. Dia suka nge-SMS."

"Kalau tahu alasannya, kenapa bertanya?"

"Aku heran saja. Dia bilang, dia gk suka SMS aku gara-gara kami sering bertemu di sekolah. Padahal, orang yang sering dia kirimi SMS juga masih sekolah di sini."

"Itu sih karena dia suka sama orang itu."

"Tahu darimana?" Naruto menyahut cepat. Sorot matanya berubah sinis ketika Shikamaru berpendapat. Soalnya, meskipun Shikamaru itu cerdas, kali ini Naruto merasa Shikamaru itu terlalu sok tahu. Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru menilai seseorang menyukai seseorang lain hanya karena mereka saling bertukar SMS? Ini pendapat lemah karena buktinya lemah juga.

"Aku juga begitu. Kalau bukan karena orang yang aku suka, aku gk akan lama-lama main ponsel."

"EH?! SIAPA?" Naruto terhentak menggebrak meja. Lehernya menjulur-julur berusaha mencari tahu isi layar ponsel Shikamaru. "Siapa? Siapa orang yang kamu suka? Kenapa aku baru tahu? Aku kira kamu sibuk main _game_."

Shikamaru menutup layar ponselnya. Sambil menatap mata Naruto, dia berkata, "ra-ha-si-a."

"Jadi kamu bermain rahasia sekarang?"

"Kita selalu bermain rahasia dari dulu."

"Apa? Apa yang aku rahasiakan? Nilai ujianku? Nilai rapotku? Jumlah uang didompetku? Sifat-sifat buruk Tante? Apa?"

"Orang yang menciummu waktu SMP."

TAK!

Terdengar seperti ada tamparan di dada yang menohok ulu hati. Naruto tak mengira Shikamaru masih mengingat soal itu.

"Oh, yasudah… kita main rahasia-rahasiaan saja." Kata Naruto mengakui kekalahan mutlaknya, kembali duduk tenang dan dingin.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kamu gk mau bercerita." Kata Shikamaru.

Obrolan mereka terpenggal oleh nada dering ponsel Naruto. Tak menunggu lama, Naruto mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo? ….iya, ini Naruto. Ini siapa? ….Oh, Kak Temari. …..iya, Kak. Saya lagi di kantin. …iya, nanti saya ke sana. ….oke, Kak. " Lalu panggilan berakhir. Ketika Naruto hendak melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Shikamaru, Naruto langsung dikejutkan dengan raut Shikamaru yang melotot terbelalak ke arahnya.

"Shi-Shikamaru? Kamu kenapa?" kata Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Barusan… yang nelepon… beneran Temari?"

"Iya."

"Temari kelas 2-3?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kamu manggil nama belakangnya?!"

"Kenapa sih? Barusan, kamu juga panggil nama belakangnya."

"O-oh, ng-nggk kenapa-kenapa." Shikamaru tertawa garing. Alisnya berkerut sedikit dan itu membuatnya terdengar tidak tertawa setulus hati. "Ternyata kamu juga dekat dengan kakak kelas, ya. Sampai-sampai kamu manggil nama belakangnya."

"Tidak seperti itu juga sih."

"Buktinya Kak Temari sampai meneleponmu."

"Aku juga kaget, darimana dia tahu nomerku ya?"

"Wow," Shikamaru menyahut, dan Naruto kebingungan mendengar nadanya, sedikit mengingatkan Naruto dengan reaksi Sasuke di hari pengumuman hasil tes seleksi masuk SMA. Kata dan intonasinya tidak saling berkesinambungan.

"Sejak kapan kamu kenal Kak Temari?" kata Shikamaru.

"Sejak ospek."

"Wah!" Shikamaru menggebrak meja, membuat Naruto terperanjat. Tak biasanya Shikamaru bereaksi begini. "Kamu dekat ya dengan Kak Temari?"

"Soalnya kami satu klub."

"Kamu ikutan basket?!"

"Kan aku udah bilang. Waktu itu aku juga ajak kamu, tapi kamu bilang males."

"O-oh iya?" Shikamaru tertawa garing lagi di akhir, menyadari kebiasaan dirinya sendiri yang tak begitu memperhatikan dunia sekelilingnya. Shikamaru tidak benar-benar ingat Naruto pernah mengajaknya bergabung dengan klub basket. Sekarang, rasa-rasanya ada sedikit penyesalan.

"Sasuke kok belum keluar kelas, ya?" kata Naruto sembari menoleh ke segala arah.

"Udah keluar kok dari tadi."

"Masa?"

"Tadi sih aku lihat dia pergi ke arah teater terbuka sama Kak Haruno."

BRAK!

Naruto berdiri cepat sampai kursinya terdorong mundur. Sebelum sempat Shikamaru bertanya, Naruto sudah melesat meninggalkan kantin. Entah kemana.

"Bisa kan seenggknya basa-basi dulu sebelum pergi?"

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Halo!

Terimakasih sudah menulis di kotak review! ^^

Saya baca berulang-ulang, seperti mengulum permen, pelan-pelan dinikmati sampai semuanya meleleh.

Oh, iya.. alasan fiksi ini di rate M karena mengandung konten eksplisit dan kisah (yang diharapkan) berat untuk pembaca dewasa hehe 


	7. Homo (Part 2)

3/1/18 & 05.36

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING"

By Kohan44

* * *

Teater terbuka merupakan tempat strategis untuk acara-acara sekolah, khususnya yang berkaitan dengan penampilan siswa. Sebab, teater terbuka berada di tengah-tengah antara gedung sekolah, dikelilingi koridor utama, dan bisa dilihat dari lantai manapun dan gedung kelas tahun berapapun. Tidak semua orang bisa menggunakan teater terbuka, karena teater terbuka ditutupi rumput alami. Segala kegiatan di atasnya dibatasi.

Hari ini, klub pemandu sorak diberi wewenang untuk menggunakan teater terbuka. Meskipun para anggota pemandu sorak itu tidak sedang mengenakan kostum, penonton tetap nampak ramai. Sebagian siswa nampak duduk di pinggiran koridor, dan sebagian lain menonton dari balik jendela kelas. Alasannya bukan hanya karena yang berada di sana adalah pemandu sorak yang cantik-cantik, tetapi juga di sana ada murid tahun pertama yang sejak masuk sekolah ini langsung populer.

Orang-orang bilang, anak itu terkenal karena marganya. Sebagian lain bahkan tak mempedulikan marganya. Anak itu, kehadirannya sendiri, sudah membuat dunia terasa berbeda. Daya pikat seorang anak lelaki, ketampanan yang tak terbendung, dan semua itu menciptakan kharisma.

Anak itu dimintai bantuan untuk menilai gerakan baru para pemandu sorak, kata seseorang. Tapi sebagian orang mungkin lebih percaya itu hanya akal-akalan para anggota pemandu sorak supaya mereka bisa dekat-dekat dengannya atau Cuma mencari ketenaran absolut.

"Rambut Geledek, Muka Maho, turun! Turun!"

Tapi tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini tanpa ketidaksempurnaan. Jika ada penggemar, pasti ada pembenci, para anti. Tentu saja mereka didominasi kaum laki-laki yang terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya. Berseru, meneriaki ejekan-ejekan kecil kekanak-kanakan, dan hal-hal sepele lainnya. Tak jarang pula kata-kata yang menyinggung homo mereka lontarkan. Mereka berkumpul, berdiri di satu titik, dan Naruto berada di antara mereka.

"Pantat ayam! Pantat ayam!" Naruto berseru lantang, membuat para anti menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka tidak begitu paham kenapa Naruto memilih ejekan itu, dan sebagian di antara mereka yang mengenal Naruto agaknya dibingungkan.

"Naruto, bukannya kamu teman Sasuke?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka.

"Iya."

"Terus kenapa kamu di sini?"

"Ya karena aku gk suka Sasuke. Pantat ayam! Pantat ayam! Turun! Turun!"

Iya, Naruto berkata dan bertindak begitu dengan spontan sesuai apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Dia tak pernah memikirkan bahwa di kesempatan lain Sasuke bakal mendatanginya dan bertanya, "kenapa kamu bersama mereka?"

Meskipun Naruto berpura-pura tidak mengerti, Naruto tak memiliki jalan pintas untuk melarikan diri, dan Sasuke semakin mendesaknya.

"Soalnya… Sasuke, terlalu banyak yang suka sama kamu."

"Apa gara-gara Sakura?"

"Oh, _Sakura,_ " Naruto mendesis dengan suara yang dikecilkan. Sekarang Sasuke berani memanggil Haruno Sakura dengan nama belakangnya dan tanpa menggunakan embel-embel _kakak_. "Gimana bisa gara-gara Sakura?" kata Naruto, dan memberi penekanan rasa sebal saat menyebut nama Haruno Sakura.

"Kamu ngambek tiap kali tahu aku SMS-an sama Sakura."

"Siapa yang ngambek?"

Dan di tiap pertikaian kecil mereka, selalu ada Shikamaru yang menengahi.

"Kalian bisa bersaing secara sehat, kan?" kata Shikamaru. "Naruto, menurutku kamu ketinggalan beberapa poin. Kamu harus buru-buru dapetin nomer telepon Kak Haruno sebelum Kak Haruno kecantol Sasuke dan si Sasuke nembak duluan."

"Heh! Memangnya siapa yang ingin nomer Sakura?" Naruto menyahut. Sasuke melirik Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Buktinya kamu ngambek tiap kali Sasuke nge-SMS Kak Haruno."

"Nggk!"

"Aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mendukung pernyataan Shikamaru.

"Pertama, aku nggk ngambek dan aku gk peduli Sasuke mau nge-SMS siapapun. Kedua, aku bebas mau gabung dan berteman dengan siapapun. Ketiga, aku sering kok ngatain Sasuke ini-itu, dan kamu juga, Sasuke, kamu suka ngatain aku balik. Terus apa? Biasa-biasa aja, kan?"

"Aku gk maksud mihak Sasuke, tapi kamu kan gk perlu gabung sama anak-anak anti."

"Kalau kalian ngajak aku ke kantin Cuma buat debat, aku pergi aja." Kata Naruto mengakhiri percakapan lalu beringsut meninggalkan meja. Shikamaru hendak mengejarnya, tetapi Sasuke menahan.

Naruto terburu-buru melangkah sampai tak sengaja menabrak seorang anak perempuan berambut gelap panjang. Tak banyak basi-basi, Naruto meminta maaf dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Di sisi lain, Shikamaru dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan dengan atmosfer canggung. Keduanya tidak pernah benar-benar akrab, tapi Sasuke tahu selama ini Shikamaru selalu berdiri di pihaknya, sekalipun Sasuke sempat menyimpan rasa tidak suka kepada Shikamaru.

"Aduh, anak itu bikin khawatir saja."

"Tidak usah dikejar, Shika." Kata Sasuke canggung. "Nanti dia juga bakal baik sendiri."

"Sasuke," kata Shikamaru mengawali hal lain.

"Apa?"

"Kamu denger kan tadi dia bilang ' _gk peduli kamu nge-SMS siapapun,'_ dan bukan ' _gk peduli Sakura nge-SMS siapapun_.'"

Keduanya saling bertukar tatap. Tidak ada yang berpendapat, tapi sorot keduanya amat jelas memendam banyak pikiran.

"Kita harus bicara. Ini serius." Kata Shikamaru pada akhirnya.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Naruto bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil mengenakan piyama favoritnya dan tangannya sibuk bermain ponsel.

"Nge-SMS Sasuke?" tanyaku yang datang mendatangi ruang bersantai lalu duduk di salah satu ujung sofa menyalakan tv.

"Gk pernah SMS-an tuh." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Ohh…"jawabku panjang-panjang, padahal dalam hati aku tahu benar. Naruto mudah sekali dibaca. Pasti mereka berdua sedang marahan. "Terus, kamu lagi nge-SMS siapa?"

"Di SMS perempuan."

 _Eh?_ Naruto bisa berteman dengan perempuan juga, ya? "Siapa?"

"Katanya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Lho? _Katanya_? Adik Neji?"

"Nggk tahu. Aku sendiri gk tahu orangnya yang mana."

"Ciee.. ciee.. keponakan Tante terkenal nih, sampai-sampai di-SMS cewek gk kenal."

"Ah, biasa aja. Sasuke lebih sering."

Nah, sudah kubilang, Naruto itu mudah sekali dibaca. Belum lima menit, aku tahu permasalahannya di sebelah mana dan bagaimana perasaan Naruto sekarang. Daripada mengkhawatirkan konflik di antara mereka berdua, aku lebih cemas perasaan yang mungkin sedang berkembang dan diam-diam akarnya merayap, menyusup di antara tiap serat hati Naruto untuk meraih bagian terdalam supaya bisa tumbuh dengan kokoh.

Profesiku seorang guru, tapi pada waktu-waktu tertentu aku berharap aku ini seorang ilmuwan, supaya aku bisa menerawang apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam hatinya, apa yang disimpan hatinya, apa yang dirahasiakan hatinya, dan mengakhiri misteri yang membuatku penasaran setengah mati. Jika tidak menjadi ilmuwan, barangkali aku bisa menyewa pegawai NASA yang sudah terbukti mampu mengungkap misteri jagad raya, atau mereka yang mampu menyelami dalamnya samudera, tapi… apakah hati manusia lebih dalam dari jagad raya dan dasar samudera? Aku tak pernah dengar seseorang menjadi Ahli Hati Manusia dan mengungkap segala misteri-misterinya.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

"Kamu kenal Hyuuga Hinata?"

Shikamaru menjeda suapan sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Lalu dia mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali Naruto membahas perempuan. Hmm, tidak ingat, katanya dalam hati begitu cepat. Terakhir kali yang dibicarakan Naruto perihal percintaan yaitu sewaktu mereka masih SMP tentang teman yang berciuman, tapi itupun Shikamaru tidak yakin apakah pasangannya perempuan.

"Hinata kakak Hanabi? Kenapa?" kata Shikamaru pelan-pelan.

"Oh, Hanabi yang pernah kamu taksir? Masih keluarga Neji ya?"

Sudah SMA pun gosip itu masih melekat di kepala Naruto, membuat Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Katanya sih mereka sepupuan. Kenapa?" Shikamaru meneguk jus jeruk di samping mangkuk baksonya.

"Dia nge-SMS aku."

Shikamaru terbatuk. Tersedak. Jusnya keluar dari hidung.

"Astaga, Shikamaru!" Naruto terhentak antara kaget dan jijik melihat cairan jingga keluar dari hidung Shikamaru.

"Yang benar?!" sembur Shikamaru masih terbatuk-batuk dan hidungnya nampak merah berantakan.

"Kamu tersedak gara-gara gk percaya aku di-SMS perempuan, ya? TEGA!"

Shikamaru mengerlingkan mata, membuangnya jauh dari Naruto. Dia mengambil selembar tisu di meja. "Nggk gitu juga. Dia bilang apa?"

"Cuma bilang ingin berteman. Beberapa hari lalu, katanya aku gk sengaja nabrak dia. Tapi aku sih gk inget yang aku tabrak itu dia."

"Kamu naksir dia?"

Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Ada jeda yang membuatnya tertegun lama. "Cantik sih.. tapi…" Kepala Naruto bergerak miring. "Gimana bisa kita tahu kita suka sama seseorang atau nggk?"

Shikamaru menampar keningnya sendiri di dalam hati. Nafas berhembus cepat dari mulutnya. "Naruto... Naruto..." katanya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Apa? Kenapa? Oh, iya! Kamu kan belum pernah jatuh cinta. Yahh.. aku bertanya pada orang yang salah."

"Terserah. Eh, kamu lagi nunggu Sasuke, ya?"

"Lho? Tahu darimana?"

Shikamaru mengerlingkan matanya lagi. "Nebak aja."

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Naruto mengganti kakinya berdiri sambil bersandar ke pintu gerbang sekolah. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan ponsel. Dengan cemas matanya melirik angka jam yang tertera di layar. Baru dua menit berlalu sejak terakhir dia melihat jam. Dua menit berlalu selama lima kali. Naruto terus berulang-ulang memasukkan dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku. Dia mulai mendesis, tapi memasang muka ramah karena orang-orang yang dia kenal mulai saling berdatangan melewati gerbang sekolah dan menyapanya.

"Ayo, pulang bareng, Naruto!"

"Oke, oke, aku lagi nunggu temen." Jawab Naruto. Jawaban yang sama dia lontarkan kepada siapapun yang mengajaknya jalan bareng, atau menawari tumpangan sepeda.

Sampai gerbang mulai sepi, akhirnya yang ditunggu muncul juga.

"Lama banget! Habis darimana?" kata Naruto dari jauh-jauh.

"Ketemu Sakura." Kata Sasuke setelah mereka cukup dekat.

"Ha? Katanya kamu gk pernah SMS dia lagi."

"Emang gk pernah, tapi kalau bertemu… bagaimana lagi? Kan satu sekolah."

"Oh, yaudah aku pergi dulu." Naruto menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat sembari berlalu melewati Sasuke.

"Mau pergi kemana?"

"Ketemu Hinata."

"Hinata? Siapa?"

"Bukan urusan kamu."

"Gk akan pulang bareng?"

"Duluan aja."

"Naruto!"

Bersama kebohongan, Naruto mengambil langkah lebar-lebar menuju kemana pun yang bisa menjauhkannya dari Sasuke. Apakah ini namanya? Dilema? Galau? Resah? Apapun itu, ini perasaan yang membingungkan. Ada rasa tidak suka tiap kali Naruto tak mendapat perhatian penuh. Ada sepercik rasa iri tiap kali Sasuke menomor duakan Naruto dalam prioritas, dan apakah pertemanan ini masih sehat dengan semua yang terjadi? Naruto masih memposisikan Sasuke di tempat yang sama, bahkan Naruto rela melewatkan banyak orang dan membuang banyak waktu demi menunggu Sasuke, tapi dia malah asyik-asyikan dengan Sakura.

 _InI PENGKHIANATAN!_ Naruto berkata tegas pada dirinya sendiri.

Oh, matahari dan hujan, hatiku pun tak menentu tentang peran yang kumainkan. Anak itu berada di ujung jurang. Apa yang harus kulakukan gerangan?

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Sasuke tergopoh-gopoh mengejar, tapi tak terkejar. Akhirnya dia berlari kesana-kemari mencari kemana perginya Naruto. Ketika bertemu, Sasuke menemukannya sedang bersama anak pustakawan pendiam yang sering dicibir anak-anak pemandu sorak, dan juga perempuan yang sering ditemuinya ketika bermain ke rumah Neji dulu.

Menonton bagaimana keduanya saling berbicara kikuk dan malu-malu, tiba-tiba tergambar bagaimana awal mula mereka berkenalan. Sasuke tak menyangka, Naruto bakal didekati perempuan juga, tapi yang lebih sebalnya lagi, Naruto membuat janji bersama perempuan itu sepulang sekolah tanpa memberi tahu Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mendesis. Padahal jika Sasuke tahu, mereka berdua hanya kebetulan berpapasan. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke mendatangi mereka dan menyela di tengah-tengah, "maaf, ya. Naruto sudah ada janji lebih dulu denganku." Lalu menarik Naruto pergi.

"Hey!"

Sasuke tak mendengar protesan itu, dan terus menarik Naruto menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Apa-apaan sih?! Aku lagi ngobrol sama Hinata!"

Tak tahan dengan protesan Naruto, Sasuke berbalik mencampakkan tangan Naruto. "Sejak kapan kamu dekat sama Hinata?"

"Bukan urusan kamu!"

Sasuke menahan geraman sembari menonton wajah acuh tak acuh Naruto. Padahal Sasuke melihat persis dari lantai dua bagaimana raut Naruto selagi menunggu di pintu gerbang tadi, harap-harap cemas setengah kesal. Sasuke terjebak bersama Sakura di lantai dua. Perempuan itu benar-benar membuat risih saja meskipun sudah jelas-jelas Sasuke lebih fokus menonton seseorang di pintu gerbang daripada menyahut perkataannya. Jika bisa, Sasuke ingin melompat dari lantai dua dan langsung berlari meninggalkan sekolah bersama Naruto tiap kali mendengar suara lantang Naruto terdengar, "aku sedang menunggu teman!" Bayangkan, berapa lama Sasuke membuat Naruto menunggu, dan semua itu gara-gara perempuan ini.

"Ya.. bukan. Tapi kamu bisa bercerita."

"Buat apa? Kamu sendiri gk pernah cerita soal Sakura."

"Karena aku emang gk ada apa-apa sama Sakura."

"Bilang gitu seudah jalan sana-sini sama dia. Sekalian aja pacarin tuh cewek."

Sasuke tertegun sebelum menjawab, "Serius?"

"Aku gk tertarik sama Sakura."

"Oh, yaudah…"

"Apa?"

"Mulai besok aku pacaran sama Sakura."

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Halo!  
Kohan yang ngetik di sini, bukan Naruto ^^  
Apa kabar semuanya? semoga tetap sehat dan bisa berbahagia meskipun tanpa pasangan.

Tidak terasa STWIB (disingkat lebih gampang ya? haha) sudah mencapai 7 chapter dan sebentar lagi akan tamat~

(yeaayy~~~)


	8. Krisis Identitas

**UPDATE SETIAP SABTU/MINGGU**

* * *

8/1/18 & 20.56

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING"

By Kohan44

* * *

"Naruto,"

"Apa?"

Naruto menyimpan kepalanya di atas meja kantin, menjawab enggan tiap panggilan Shikamaru. Hari ini dia tidak membeli apapun, tidak minuman atau sekedar makanan ringan. Malah dia membawa botol minum yang dibekalnya dari rumah. Dia datang ke kantin semata-mata tiap hari di sinilah tempatnya berkumpul dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang berbeda ruang kelas.

"Ini udah 3 hari lho…"

"Ha?"

"3 hari Sasuke pacaran sama Kak Haruno."

"Iya."

"Dan 3 hari aku gak lihat kamu sama Sasuke ngobrol."

"Iya."

"Maksudku, pergi temui Sasuke dan berbaikanlah!"

"Nggak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kami gak musuhan kok."

"Apa kalian masih suka SMS-an?"

"Sejak kapan kami SMS-an?"

Shikamaru tak melanjutkan pertanyaan, meskipun hati kecilnya terus membisikan rasa penasaran dan menekan lidahnya untuk bertanya. Shikamaru menahan diri, menyadari dia tak bisa semena-mena bertanya setelah perubahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke semenjak Sasuke mengencani Haruno Sakura. Dalam diam, Shikamaru pun merasakan beberapa pasang mata yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka, ingin tahu atau sekedar meyakinkan diri bahwa hari ini Naruto tidak nampak bersemangat karena kalah bersaing dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hari Minggu," Shikamaru memulai, nadanya tertahan seperti sejuta kata yang bergelung di tenggorakannya. Matanya menatap Naruto yang membaringkan kepala di meja tanpa gairah. "Kita bertiga main. Gimana?" Shikamaru melanjutkan, membuat Naruto mendongak menengadahkan kepala.

"Hah?"

"Aku. Kamu. Sasuke. Kita main. Udah lama kita… gak main di luar sekolah. Kan?" jawab Shikamaru dengan intonasi jomplang dimana-mana.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Berapa hari lagi ke hari Minggu? Hanya dua hari. Sekarang hari Kamis, dan Naruto tidak yakin apakah dirinya bisa bertahan di sekolah. Meskipun gedung ini luas, halamannya banyak, siswa yang ditemuinya setiap hari beratus-ratus, tapi terasa sekolah ini hanya sebesar kotak permen yang butir permennya dapat dihitung jari sehingga berapa kalipun diaduk-aduk, Naruto tetap memegang permen yang sama. Bertemu Sasuke dan Sakura di tiap belokan koridor, atau di tiap bangku taman, atau di tiap ruangan yang Naruto kunjungi, bagai mereka terbelah menjadi sekian dan berada dimana pun Naruto menjejakkan kaki.

Mendengar suara mereka, menonton tangan mereka saling mengait, atau tubuh yang saling tarik-menarik, dan Naruto bersumpah melihat mereka berciuman di perpustakaan adalah hal paling menjijikan seumur hidupnya mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto, pada saat menyaksikan ciuman itu, sama sekali tak ingat bahwa dia pernah berciuman dengan orang yang sama.

Bagaimana mungkin hari Minggu nanti dia menyapa Sasuke dan bersenda gurau seolah tak satu pun kejadian menggelikan dan menjijikan itu pernah ada?

"Shikamaru, ini gila."

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Shikamaru menghentak-hentak tangannya melawan pantulan bola basket. Dia berlari dan melakukan hindaran seolah seseorang tengah menghalangi jalannya. Lalu dia melompat melakukan _shooting._ Lompatan pendek yang membuat bolanya melambung menghantam papan _ring_ dan kembali jatuh tanpa daya. Shikamaru mendesis hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Kita pulang saja." Kata Naruto yang duduk di bangku pinggir lapang. "Sudah siang. Dia tidak akan datang."

"Baru jam 10." Balas Shikamaru yang berlari mengejar bola lalu berusaha memasukkannya kembali ke _ring_.

" _Baru jam 10_?! Kita kan janji jam 7!"

"Aku kaget, kamu bisa bangun sebelum jam 7 di hari Minggu. Jadi, mungkin hari ini Sasuke yang bangun kesiangan."

Naruto mengerang sebal sembari menjatuhkan tubuh di kursi, kepalanya menghantam tas dan jaket Shikamaru.

"Aku kan udah bilang, samper Sasuke! Samper!"

Mudah saja berkata begitu ketika mereka masih SMP. Hampir tiap hari Naruto dan Sasuke saling berkunjung ke rumah masing-masing, tapi sekarang segalanya berbeda.

Tak lama, terdengar samar tawa seorang gadis. Naruto berusaha fokus, karena bising pantulan bola basket dan _ring_ yang bergoyang amat mengganggu. Naruto hampir berteriak menyuruh Shikamaru diam ketika tiba-tiba seseorang datang menyapa mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Oh, Kak Haruno," balas Shikamaru. Punggungnya membungkuk otomatis menjatuhkan bola basket, dan membuatnya pergi entah kemana.

"Tidak perlu formal. Anggap saja aku teman kalian. Kalian juga suka olahraga di sini?"

"Oh, kadang-kadang. Kakak…?"

"Aku dan Saakun pulang lari pagi, kebetulan lewat sini."

"Oh.."

Naruto terduduk, tak sadar kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Kalian dari tadi di sini?" kata Sakura.

"Ah, eng… ya… begitulah…" Shikamaru menjawab tak yakin. Sakura mungkin tidak tahu, tapi dia membuat percakapan ini seolah-olah Naruto dan Shikamaru tak sedang menunggu siapapun, sementara itu Sasuke memungut bola yang diam-diam menggelinding menjauhi mereka. Lalu Sasuke membawanya berlari menuju _ring_ dengan satu lompatan.

"YEAY!" Sakura bersorai bertepuk tangan melihat aksi singkat itu. "Saakun keren!"

"Saakun?" Shikamaru menggumam.

"Iya. Namaku dan nama Sasuke sama-sama berawalan 'Sa'. Sasuke _Saakun,_ aku _Sacchan."_ Sakura menjelaskan, membuat Shikamaru terbata tak mengira gumamannya didengar Sakura.

Mendengar kalimat itu, sontak Naruto beringsut. Tangannya menyambar kilat tas dan membawanya setengah berlari meninggalkan lapang basket.

"Lho?" Sakura melirik kepergian Naruto tanpa kata. "Dia kenapa?"

"Naruto, mau kemana?" kata Shikamaru.

"Aku lapar. Sampai nanti!" kata Naruto tanpa berhenti atau menoleh barang satu detik saja. Kakinya bergerak cepat nampak tanpa keraguan.

"Sasuke, kamu harus kejar Naruto." Kata Shikamaru, tapi Sasuke masih asyik bermain dengan bola basket. "Sasuke!"

"Buat apa?" kata Sasuke di antara helaan nafas.

"Iya, buat apa?" Sakura menyambung. "Dia kan bilang Cuma lapar."

Shikamaru melirik Sakura yang bersemangat menonton Sasuke. Suaranya melengking berteriak dan bersorak, bertepuk tangan kapanpun Sasuke mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring,_ dan meskipun gagal, Sakura tetap bertepuk tangan. Diam-diam Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah. Pada malam harinya, Naruto sama sekali tidak berbicara padaku.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

"Anjay, dimakan temen."

"Eh, kampret. Sopan dikit."

"Yang sabar, bro! _Karma does exist_."

"Tenang aja, yang nikung di tikungan _mah_ pasti celaka."

"Lah ini anak napa ya? Nikung apa? Kan dia mah main pedang. Bhaahahaha!"

"Lah napa? Kan maksud gue yang nikung itu si Sakura. Hahaha!"

"Ajig, geli. Jijik! Homo! Kampret!"

Beberapa murid yang lewat di belakang Naruto memberinya tepukan di pundak. Kemudian berlalu seolah kata-kata mereka memberi motivasi yang berarti.

"Apaan sih..." Naruto mendesis sebelum kembali menonton baksonya tanpa gairah.

Shikamaru memperhatikan, semenjak hari Minggu kemarin, bukannya Naruto membaik, malah sebaliknya.

"Kan aku udah bilang, tembak duluan." Kata Shikamaru yang tak tahu harus berkata apa setelah segerombolan anak-anak itu lewat. Dia menyuap kuah bakso. Dia masukkan beberapa bumbu tambahan yang tersedia di meja. Sampai dia menyuap berkali-kali kuah yang diberi banyak garam, tapi anehnya masih terasa hambar, masih tak terdengar jawaban dari Naruto. Akhirnya Shikamaru menyimpan sendok.

"Kalau kamu suka sama seseorang, perjuangin! Cinta itu butuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan."

"Aku gak tertarik sama Sakura."

Shikamaru mendengus, membuang tatapan ke arah lain. "Di sekolah emang lagi panas-panasnya gosip soal kalian berdua ngerebutin Kak Haruno, tapi maksudku bukan itu."

Mata Naruto merayap ke mata Shikamaru. Sorotnya bergerak lamban mengirim maksud tertentu pada Shikamaru.

"Aku gak bermaksud ngejelek-jelekin kayak anak-anak tadi, tapi aku kenal kalian sejak dulu. Kamu suka Sasuke."

Kali ini, Naruto yang mendengus sampai kedua bahunya bergerak kecil.

"Gk sadar kan?"

"Aku gak homo."

"Bebas... bebas..."

"Bebas apa?" Naruto memain-mainkan kuah baksonya. "Kamu belum pernah pacaran sama siapapun, dan kamu gak tahu apa-apa soal suka, tiba-tiba nuduh gitu aja."

"Nuduh?"

"Kamu gak ngerti situasinya!"

"Gk ngerti gimana?"

"Kamu gak tahu persis kejadiannya gimana."

"Gini Naruto, aku yang bantu kamu bisa masuk SMA ini, aku satu-satunya yang ngebela Sasuke waktu ada gosip homo, sampai-sampai aku ribut sama Kiba—sahabatku sendiri, yaa… ngeselin sih, sekarang ada gosip tentang kamu pun aku bela kamu, aku yang jadi pengantar surat tiap kali kalian berantem, kadang jadi kacung, kambing conge, apalah… terus belum lagi pertanyaan anak-anak soal kalian. gak sedikit lho yang nyangka aneh-aneh."

Shikamaru terus menjabarkan semuanya, sementara Naruto terjebak pada kalimat Shikamaru, permasalahan rumor yang sedikit demi sedikit meluas, tentang hubungan Naruto dengan Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. _Gay, homo, lekong, banci,tukang isep-isepan, main pedang,_ semua ejekan itu mulai terdengar dan tak jarang melintas langsung di depan matanya tanpa malu-malu. Teringat itu semua membuat Naruto tak sadar menggenggam tangannya sendiri, menahan gemetar kekhawatiran kalau-kalau suatu hari aku mengetahui kabar ini.

"Apa lagi yang gak aku tahu soal kalian? Ditambah, sebenernya, temen yang pernah kamu cium itu Sasuke kan?"

"EEEEH!" Naruto melotot. Sebelah tanganny mengacungkan garpu memberi peringatan untuk diam. "Jangan keras-keras! Lagian, aku dicium ya, bukan nyium!"

"Iya.. iya… Udah jelas-jelas Sasuke suka sama kamu, tapi kamu itu bener-bener susah peka."

"Hahaha kamu ada-ada aja deh. Rumor itu emang lucu sih, mentang-mentang aku sama Sasuke temenan deket, disebut homo aja. Padahal sekarang Sasuke pacaran sama Sakura. Pasti cewek-cewek deh yang ngomongin."

"Tapi emang kelihatan gitu kok."

"Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa hambar. "Jangan-jangan kamu yang nyebarin kalau…."

"Buat apa?" Shikamaru menyela cepat. "Maksud kamu, aku bikin situasi kacau, lalu aku sibuk ngebenahinnya? Buat apa?"

Naruto melempar lirikan waspada. "Aku gak percaya dia itu homo. Kamu juga, kan?"

"Kamu panik, ya? Tenang dulu. Aku ngerti semuanya, dan aku gak masalah apa kalian saling suka, atau gimana. Buatku, homo itu bukan penyakit."

"Aku gak homo!" Naruto menyembur sembari menggebrak meja menarik perhatian hampir seisi kantin.

"Krisis homo~" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan mencuat, entah siapa.

"DIEM LO!" Naruto meraung, mengedarkan tatapan ke seluruh area, membuat sebagian orang berpura-pura tak melihat, dan sebagian lain malah tertawa menikmati kemarahan Naruto. Naruto menggeram. Mata nalangnya mengunci Shikamaru seolah melemparkan kesalahan padanya. "Apaan sih bahas-bahas Sasuke dari kemarin?"

Shikamaru mendesis. Matanya mengarah ke arah lain, tidak bermaksud melarikan diri, tapi menghindari perkelahian fisik. Shikamaru pun memperhatikan siapa anak-anak yang berani menertawakan Naruto, dan dia langsung ber- _oh_ dalam hati. Fakir kasih sayang, pikirnya, dan Shikamaru menyesali tindakan mereka yang tidak memancing tinjuan Naruto. Jika mereka berkelahi, Shikamaru bisa bertindak maksimal memberi mereka hukuman atas penghinaan mereka kepada Naruto, supaya mereka jera.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu jujur, tapi mungkin aku salah. Aku cuma teringat kamu pernah bertanya _apa itu teman,_ dan sekarang aku mencoba menjelaskan definisinya lewat tindakan."

"Apa? Kamu mau menyuruhku tobat? Insyaf? Mandi air suci? Nebus dosa?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku gak peduli soal itu. Aku hanya ingin kamu jujur, setidaknya jujur pada diri kamu sendiri."

"Aku gak homo!"

"Ngomong gitu ketika kamu terjebak perasaan buat Sasuke?"

"Siapa yang punya perasaan buat dia?!"

"Lebih baik kamu jujur dan menerima, sebelum kamu menyesal."

"Ah! Apa sih. Kamu itu ngebela atau sebaliknya? Pantes aja Kiba kesel sama kamu!"

"Gk perlu bawa-bawa nama itu, karena ini gak ada urusannya sama dia."

"Aku gak homo dan aku gak suka sama dia!"

"Iya.. iya.. Kalau itu ma—Naruto!" Shikamaru menarik ujung kemeja Naruto ketika Naruto hendak beringsut meninggalkan meja. "Kalau itu mau kamu, denger dulu apa yang aku tahu soal kalian berdua."

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Halo!

Minggu kemarin gak ada kabar, karena saya tumbang masuk rumah sakit. Begitu kembali, saya langsung disibukkan pekerjaan. Semoga tulisan ini masih bisa dinikmati.

Setelah season pertama tamat, saya akan melanjutkan season kedua, dan saya membuka ide untuk plot twist nanti. Boleh ditulis di kotak review. Plot twist yang saya anggap paling menarik akan saya gunakan di season nanti, tapi ini kejutan. Saya baru akan beritahu plot twist siapa yang dipakai setelah plot twistnya keluar di cerita ^^

Jangan lupa untuk follow dan tap favorit judul ini ya! Karena saya akan membuat notifikasi soal season kedua di judul ini.

Oh, iya… saya harap semua yang mengirim review menggunakan akun, bukan guest. Supaya saya bisa membalasnya ^^ nggk pakai akun juga gk apa2 sih.. hehe

Terimakasih! : )


	9. Hujan Yang Menghapus Kenangan (1)

**UPDATE TIAP SABTU/MINGGU**

* * *

18/1/18 & 11.45

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING"

By Kohan44

* * *

Shikamaru mengangkat dagunya sedikit, memberi aba-aba kepada Naruto supaya mulai bergerak. Setelah Naruto membalas, Shikamaru mengacungkan jempol sebagai ucapan _semoga sukses_ kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto. Sejujurnya, ini terasa amat berat, tapi nasehat-nasehat Shikamaru kemarin benar untuk dilakukan.

Naruto mengambil beberapa langkah, sementara kepalanya terasa bergoyang-goyang dipenuhi pikiran. Naruto menarik nafas beberapa kali lalu berdehem menetralkan suara. _Aku bisa. Aku bisa. Aku bisa,_ katanya keras-keras dalam hati.

"Sasuke!" tangan Naruto melambai bersemangat. Raut mukanya terang menyapa.

"Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke yang waktu itu sedang bersama Sakura.

"Halo, Kak Haruno," tak lupa, Naruto pun menyapa Haruno Sakura dengan ramah, seolah minggu lalu pertemuan mereka menyegarkan hati.

"Hai, Naruto." Sakura balik menyapa.

"Kalian mau pulang bareng, ya?" kata Naruto berbasa-basi.

"Iya," Sakura menjawab, "Kamu mau ikut juga?"

"Tapi kami mau naik motor," Sasuke menyahut cepat.

"Oh, sekarang kamu pakai motor?" kata Naruto yang terkejut sungguhan. Terakhir kali Naruto berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Sasuke, mereka berdua masih jalan kaki dan naik bus. Sekarang Sasuke melompati seribu langkah menjadi anak keren; membawa kendaraan ke sekolah. Naruto yakin, itu pasti motor _sport_ yang pernah dipakai Kak Itachi, motor mengkilat yang kelihatannya mahal. Naruto tiba-tiba merasa tidak beruntung karena bukan orang pertama yang dibonceng Sasuke dengan motor tersebut. Padahal, sepertinya Naruto lah saksi pertama yang mengetahui bagaimana Sasuke terkatung-katung payah belajar mengendarai motor. Naruto juga yang menyemangati masa-masa sulitnya itu.

"Kalau gitu," kata Naruto lagi, "Aku mau bicara dulu sebentar sama kamu, Sasuke."

"Di sini saja," kata Sasuke yang berdiri amat dekat dengan Sakura, sampai-sampai terlihat seolah tangan mereka saling bertautan di belakang punggung.

"Tenang aja, aku gak akan comel." Kata Sakura ikut meyakinkan Naruto, tapi tentu saja Naruto tak bisa membiarkannya. Bukan cuma karena kehadiran Sakura yang mengganggu, tapi melihat bagaimana mereka berdiri berdampingan, dengan tinggi semampai, postur tubuh yang seolah potongan teka-teki _klop_ , itu lebih dari kata _mengganggu_. Bukan percikan atau kobaran api pula yang hatinya rasakan. Sesuatu telah menggores dan perlahan-lahan menggerus tiap lapis serat hatinya, dan di tiap gerusan itu ada rasa pedih yang Naruto sadari, Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 _Dia perempuan, aku …._ kalimat itu terlintas cepat. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Mengapa dia mempermasalahkan jenis kelamin? Tanyanya dalam hati. Lalu suara lain terdengar, " _aku hanya ingin kamu jujur, setidaknya pada diri sendiri"._ Nasehat-nasehat Shikamaru berhamburan dan bercampur aduk dengan khawatirannya yang mengetuk-ngetuk isi kepala, meresahkan.

 _Dia perempuan, aku... Dia perempuan, aku…. Dia perempuan…. Dia perempuan. Dia perempuan. Dia perempuan. Dia perempuan. Dia perempuan._

 _Dia perempuan._

 _Kenapa aku bukan perempuan?_

"Naruto?"

Naruto tercekat. Mulutnya terbata. Matanya terbuka dan nafasnya terengah-engah, tersentak melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat dekat. Haruno Sakura yang berhidung mungil, pipi kemerahan, dan dada yang menyembul, itulah perempuan, dan tak satupun dari bagian Sakura dimiliki Naruto. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Kamu gak apa-apa? Kamu tiba-tiba berkeringat."

"Iya, aku emang bilang gak apa-apa kamu pacaran sama Sakura atau siapapun, tapi bukan berarti kita berhenti berteman."

Tatapan Naruto mengarah Sasuke langsung, seolah tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang termangu mencari-cari maksud perkataan Naruto. Sasuke membalas sorot mata Naruto, bukan dengan kata-kata atau raut wajah. Dia menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi.

"Eh?"

Naruto termangu, dan untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, dia tak ingin berkata-kata. Bukan karena marah atau sedih, tapi hatinya terasa penuh oleh satu rasa tidak ingin bertemu, tak ingin mengingat, tak ingin pernah mengenal, dan hanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu untuk mencegah awal dari semua ini. Hal-hal yang tak mungkin dilakukannya itu, yang terus memberontak memohon dipenuhi, tak mungkin bisa dilakukan, dan karenanya semua itu berubah menjadi kebencian. Hari itu, bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi juga Shikamaru, orang-orang yang Naruto benci.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

"Main _game_ terus dari kemarin. Gak ada PR ya?" kataku sembari memungut dasi sekolah Naruto di lantai. Lalu aku duduk di sofa, di belakang Naruto yang tengah bermain dengan _playstation_. Dia bermain lebih sering dan memanfaatkan semua durasi bermain per hari yang aku berikan. Biasanya Naruto hanya akan mengambil setengahnya. Aku jadi kehilangan banyak episode drama favoritku, karena Naruto mengeksploitasi tv dengan permainannnya, tapi tidak masalah. Aku bisa menonton online. Hanya saja, yang aku khawatirkan adalah… alasan kenapa Naruto begini.

"Naruto?"

"Gak ada." Jawabnya tanpa melihat wajahku.

"Yakin? Masa seminggu ini gak ada PR melulu? Tante cek, ya?"

"Ih!" Naruto menjeda permainan, berdiri setengah melempar _joystick_ lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Naruto?"

Derap langkahnya menghentak menaiki tangga. Sampai terdengar debum pintu, aku berhenti memanggil namanya. Anak-anak makin susah dimengerti ketika mereka mencapai usia remaja.

Kubuka layar ponsel, mencari nomor Sasuke. Saat kuhubungi, nomernya tidak tersedia. Apa jangan-jangan berganti nomer? Aku pun menghubungi nomer Itachi, tapi ponselnya sedang tidak aktif. Oh, siapa lagi yang harus kuhubungi? Aku tidak mengenal banyak teman Naruto di SMA. Oh!

Aku setengah berlari ke ruang kerja. Tanganku bergerak cepat memilah-milah map di rak bagian arsip. Ku buka satu per satu, dan di sana aku menemukan satu nomer yang menceritakan banyak hal, yang pada akhirnya mendorongku menulis semua ini. Terimakasih, murid favoritku.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

"Naruto, gimana kemarin?"

Naruto beringsut berpindah tempat duduk.

"Naruto?"

Shikamaru mengikutinya, dan Naruto langsung menyembur garang.

"Aku kan udah bilang, Sasuke itu gak homo! Mungkin selama ini yang homo itu hanya aku, dan mungkin juga kamu! Berani-beraninya kamu ngatain Sasuke homo. Jelas-jelas dia suka Sakura!"

Shikamaru tak lekas menjawab. Dia mengira-ngira apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan memperhitungkan apakah ada kemungkinan Naruto salah menafsirkan apa yang telah mereka bicarakan di hari lalu.

"Hmm…." Shikamaru mendengung, sedang berpikir setengah dibuat-buat. "Kalau dia gak homo, terus buat apa dia cium kamu? Bahkan dia nyimpen foto-foto kamu di hapenya. Mungkin juga dia onani mikirin kamu."

Naruto merengut mendengar opini Shikamaru soal onani. Lalu dengan cepat dia menarik nafas panjang, "Aku muak soal perhomoan ini! Apakah dia, kamu, atau aku yang homo, terserah saja!"

Naruto beringsut meninggalkan meja. Shikamaru menonton botol minuman yang masih penuh. Itu botol milik Naruto, dan Shikamaru tahu Naruto tidak pernah meninggalkan apa-apa yang menjadi miliknya, tapi waktu telah lama berlalu. Mereka telah bersama untuk waktu yang lama, dan bersama-sama mereka melewati waktu yang mengubah diri mereka, dari kanak-kanak ke remeja. Ada perubahan dalam pribadi mereka yang juga sedikit demi sedikit mengubah pertemanan mereka. Shikamaru tahu, tak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya, perubahan berjalan dengan alami, hanya saja… cara memperbaikinya masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Barangkali juga… hidup hanya soal perpindahan, dari detik ke menit, dari jam ke hari, dari satu gosip ke gosip baru, dari satu hubungan ke hubungan lain, dan Naruto hanya perlu menanti sampai waktu membawa awal hubungan itu ke bagian akhir, tapi menunggu tidak pernah menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Setiap hari dia memantulkan bola basket, menggiringnya ke segala sudut, melewati banyak lawan. Poin demi poin dia kumpulkan, tapi waktu tak juga mengubah apapun, selain pertemanannya dengan Shikamaru, merapuhkan apa yang sedari dulu begitu kokoh. Begitulah kuasa waktu.

Kejuaran demi kejuaraan pun berlalu, dan begitu pula ujian sekolah, yang dia lewati tanpa bantuan Shikamaru. Naruto tak lagi tahu apa kabar Shikamaru. Dia lebih suka sendiri, karena orang-orang tak nampak cukup baik untuk didekati. Tiap hari dia berangkat sendiri mengkayuh sepeda, lalu pulang menenteng hanya tas sekolah. Ada anak-anak yang menyambutnya cerah, tapi itu tak terasa hal yang benar dilakukan. Mereka terlihat tidak jujur, apakah itu karena mereka memang benar-benar tidak jujur, atau itu karena Naruto masih menyimpan rasa tidak percaya atas pengkhianat Sasuke yang menjebaknya ke dunia perhomoan, atau Shikamaru yang dia kira mendukung, tapi ternyata hanya menjerumuskannya dalam masalah.

Saat takdir membawanya berjalan di koridor sekolah dan berpapasan dengan Haruno Sakura, dia tahu menunggu waktu mengubah apa yang diinginkannya adalah hal lain yang dia benci. Naruto hendak menyapa Sakura ketika terdengar bisikan yang begitu jelas keluar dari bibir gadis itu, "homo!" Mereka saling berlalu. Musim dingin belum tiba, tapi atmosfer terasa beku. Rupanya rumor itu telah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Pada hari itu, hujan turun amat deras. Kebanyakan murid telah meninggalkan sekolah. Hanya mereka yang mengikuti kegiatan klub dan memiliki tugas piket kelas yang terjebak menunggu hujan reda, tak terkecuali Naruto. Dia berdiri bersandar ke tiang sekolah sambil memeluk diri sendiri.

"Hai!"

Naruto terkesiap ketika punggungnya ditepuk.

"O-oh, Kak Temari!" katanya terbata sambil buru-buru membungkuk, dan juga merasa lega orang yang menyapanya bukanlah seseorang yang tidak ingin dia temui.

"Mau bareng?" Temari menenteng payung warna kuning. Tas sekolahnya yang bermodel jinjing dia pakai seperti tas gendong. Jaketnya dia ikat di pinggang, dan Naruto tahu saat Temari menawarinya payung, itu bukan tawaran yang sama seperti Sakura kepada Sasuke. Bahkan ketika Temari merangkulnya dengan terang-terangan di lapang basket, Naruto tak merasa rangkulan itu istimewa seperti saat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

"Emm, tidak."

"Kamu bisa bercerita padaku."

Naruto mendongak menatap Temari, seniornya di klub basket yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku mengenalmu, dan aku tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan itu tidak benar." Kata Temari lagi.

"Ha?"

"Aku tahu kamu gak _gay_."

"Oh," untuk sesaat Naruto merasa ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang meluncur turun, entah apa persisnya, tapi mendengar Temari berkata begitu membuat Naruto tertawa, bukan karena ada sesuatu yang lucu. Dia hanya ingin tertawa tanpa perasaan lucu. Naruto tersadarkan mengapa dia menghabiskan banyak waktu sendirian, tak seperti ketika di SMP ketika dia memiliki Kiba, Lee dan yang lainnya. Di sini, dia hanya **_pernah_** berteman dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru saja. Sebab, siswa lain enggan mendekati si homo, dan Temari juga menghentak kesadaran Naruto bahwa selama ini dia bukan tak mau berteman dengan siapapun,tapi siapapun tak mau berteman dengannya, dan… ada satu hal lain yang membuatnya tak berkawan. Barangkali, rumor yang orang-orang sebarkan tentang dirinya bukanlah sekedar rumor. Kendati demikian, jika bukan karena Temari, Naruto tidak akan bisa bertahan di klub basket maupun di sekolah ini.

"Kamu suka Hinata, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku sering lihat kalian berdua, dan Hinata sering nonton kamu latihan."

Kali ini Naruto terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tak tahu Hinata sering menontonnya, dan tak pula menyadari bahwa dirinya dengan Hinata sesering itu mengobrol.

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, tapi…" Temari menerawang jauh ke langit. Hujan mulai surut. Dia melanjutkan, "Nanti hujannya keburu reda." Katanya sembari melambaikan tangan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto, menembus tirai hujan.

Semester baru hampir tiba, dan itu artinya Naruto akan memulai hidupnya sebagai seorang senior. Naruto tak sabar sampai waktu itu datang. Orang-orang yang mengatainya homo akan segera pergi, bebannya akan berkurang, tapi … Temari juga akan lulus. Naruto tak peduli seberapa banyak para senior yang mengatainya, karena jumlahnya terlalu banyak untuk dihitung, tapi jika seorang Temari lulus, itu artinya satu dari 3 orang telah berkurang. Gak _mau!_ Bentaknya dalam hati.

"Kak Temari!"

Temari berbalik sejenak.

"Terimakasih!" serunya lantang, berharap Temari dapat memahami makna besar di balik satu kata ini. Temari melambaikan tangan, lalu benar-benar pergi. Naruto sendiri lagi, bersandar menunggu sambil memeluk diri.

Naruto ingin menjadi sosok seperti Temari, kakak kelas yang kuat untuk melindungi adik-adiknya, bukan memamerkan kekuatan atas kekuasaan sebagai seorang senior, menindas ini-itu dan berbuat sesuka hati. Naruto ingin menjadi tempat terbaik untuk siapapun yang membutuhkan sandaran.

"H-halo, Naruto,"

Seseorang datang menyapa ketika punggung Temari masih terlihat jelas.

"Kamu terjebak hujan, Naruto?" katanya.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Pertanyaan itu tak terdengar benar untuk ditanyakan. Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Untuk apa dipertanyakan lagi?

"Nggak. Aku kejebak di sini karena kamu."

"Eh?" Hinata tercekat bertukar tatap dengan Naruto. Semburat rona merah mulai nampak, dan Naruto melihatnya dengan jelas. Naruto tidak bermaksud menyenangkan hati Hinata. Pertanyaan itu terdengar tidak masuk akal untuk diucapkan, dan Naruto bermaksud membuatnya terdengar seperti lelucon, tapi Hinata malah salah kaprah.

"Ha… ha-ha…." Naruto membuat suara untuk mengisi momen yang terasa canggung itu. "Hahaha…." kemudian dia tertawa hambar sebelum mengubahnya menjadi suara tawa yang sesungguhnya, dan Hinata mengikuti tawa itu.

"Naruto bisa saja, hahaha…."

"Kamu bawa payung?"

"Oh, iya. Bawa." Hinata mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, lalu dia keluarkan payung merah jambu dengan motif kelinci kecil-kecil. Hinata membuka payung itu, dan Naruto tak yakin mereka berdua muat dalam satu payung. Dia jadi tertegun memikirkan kenapa dia menolak tawaran Temari tadi. "Pulang sekarang?"

Naruto berdiri di bawah payung. Pandangannya terhalangi payung itu.

"Aku saja yang pegang," katanya sembari meraih tangan Hinata dan melepas gagang payung dari genggaman Hinata, tak tahu tindakannya itu membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata merinding senang tak kepalang. "Kamu jangan jauh-jauh, ya. Nanti basah."

Meskipun dibilang begitu, Hinata diam-diam menggeser tumitnya menjaga jarak dari Naruto. Jantungnya berdebar cepat sampai kedua tangannya gemetaran.

Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata, menariknya mendekat sampai bahu mereka saling beradu. Naruto menyampirkakn tangannya di bahu Hinata, menjaga-jaga kalau Hinata menjauh dan hujan membasahi separuh bahu Hinata. "Gk apa-apa kan, Hinata?"

Hinata tak berani menatap Naruto. Kepalanya menunduk menonton genangan air. Saat Naruto menanyainya, dia hanya mengangguk pendek.

Mereka mulai melangkah. Satu demi satu. Genangan air bergoyang ketika sepatu mereka bergerak. Tetes hujan mengguyur, walau tadi sempat terlihat hendak reda, kini berjatuhan lebih deras, menghambat langkah mereka, dan memperpanjang waktu perjalanan pulang. Hinata berdoa, mudah-mudahan Naruto tak mendengar detak jantungnya, atau tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, apapun bisa terjadi. Mereka berjalan di atas aspal becek, tapi Hinata merasa menjejak gumpalan marshmellow lembut, sehingga dia tak perlu mengkhawtirkan takut tersandung lalu terjatuh, karena jatuh pun tak akan terasa sakit. Karena itu, Hinata memilih memperhatikan warna iris Naruto, tiap helai rambutnya, dan codet di pipinya yang bisa hitung dengan seksama. Juga, aroma khas Naruto, tinggi badannya, coklat kulitnya, dan diam-diam mencatat semuanya dalam ingatan. Semua itu penting, dan Hinata berjanji untuk tidak pernah lupa.

Sementara itu, Naruto melirik tangannya yang melingkar di bahu Hinata, lalu mengira-ngira bagaimana perasaan Sasuke ketika dia melakukan hal yang serupa pada Sakura.

Hujan…. Hujan…. Pergilah, kau…. Pergi bersama angin, menghapus jejak di bumi, sucikan apa yang kotor. Bawa bersamamu, kenangan yang tak terlupakan… tapi bukan kenangan yang baik. Alirkan mereka ke suatu tempat yang tidak bisa kami temukan, dan ajari anak ini…. Untuk merasakan hal baru, dari jenis kami yang lain…. Jenis yang akan melengkapinya seperti sebuah _puzzle._

Naruto, apa kamu tahu apa perbedaan laki-laki dengan perempuan beserta batasan-batasan yang dimilikinya?

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Kohan shi-shi di sini ^^ ( _shi_ untuk penyebutan angka 4 dalam bahasa Jepang)

Yang mau berbagi plot twist untuk season kedua, masih bisa ditulis di kotak review ^^ atau PM ke akun saya.

Sampai jumpa!


	10. Kamu Bukan Hujan

**UPDATE SETIAP HARI SABTU/MINGGU**

* * *

25/1/18 & 20.45

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING"

By Kohan44

* * *

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi aku menyiapkan dua kotak bekal makan siang. Tanpa disuruh, Naruto akan mengemas salah satunya ke tas ransel. Sepulang sekolah, dia akan menyimpan kotak bekal kosong di meja dapur. Kadang-kadang ketika suasana hatinya sedang baik, aku menemukan kotak bekal itu sudah tertata rapi dan bersih di lemari penyimpanan. Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto sering menyimpan kotak bekalnya di meja dalam keadaan utuh. Aku bahkan curiga Naruto tak membuka tutupnya sama sekali, atau barangkali bahkan tak pernah mengeluarkannya dari tas.

Aku khawatir tentang apa yang mungkin dilakukannya di sekolah sampai tak merasa lapar, atau barangkali dia makan sesuatu lain? Kudengar dari Shikamaru, Naruto lebih banyak diam di kelas setelah memutuskan komunikasi dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Naruto juga gagal bertanding di banyak perlombaan basket. Katanya, para anggota klub basket menganggap Naruto terlalu aktif bertanding di semester lalu, tapi Shikamaru berpendapat itu Cuma akal-akalan mereka yang tak suka dengan Naruto yang sedang dilanda rumor. Ini juga karena Temari tak begitu aktif di satu-satunya yang mampu menyamaratakan hak bermain di klub. Sayangnya, dia sudah semester 2 di tahun ketiganya.

Saat Shikamaru bercerita, aku seolah dapat melihat gambar Naruto duduk tak nyaman di antara orang-orang yang berbisik mecemoohnya. Meskipun mungkin pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, barangkali Naruto hanya duduk sendirian tak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika orang-orang di sekelilingnya tertawa bersama teman-teman. Tentu saja itu hanya pikiran burukku.

Pada kenyataannya, berkat cinta yang membuat seseorang jatuh dan telah memotong alur yang sudah tertulis dan menulis ulang dengan cerita baru di luar perhitungan, keadaan menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Meskipun ini aneh. Tidak biasanya dia bertindak begitu, tetapi begitulah cinta bekerja pada manusia. Cinta tak masuk akal, membutakan, dan gila. Cinta membuatnya bertindak di luar kebiasaan.

Hyuga Hinata, si anak pendiam dan seringkali menjadi korban lempar dosa, yaitu tuduhan yang dilemparkan kepadanya ketika tak seorang pun mengakui perbuatan salah, tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang kelas yang tidak pernah dikunjunginya. Anak-anak di dalam kelas itu melongo, saling berbisik dan menjulur-julurkan leher mencari tahu siapa gerangan gadis itu. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan tak tahu Hyuga Hinata adalah salah satu murid sekolah ini. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang membawanya kemari.

"Kamu mencari siapa?" kata ketua kelas yang tentu saja lebih cekatan dari siapapun di kelas.

"O-oh…" Hinata yang tak pernah pandai berbicara di hadapan banyak orang terbata-bata menyadari banyak pasang mata mengarah padanya. Jari jemarinya bergerak gelisah di belakang punggung, dan lidahnya bergelung tak mau keluar.

"Kamu disuruh guru?" kata Ketua Kelas lagi.

"I-itu," Hinata menunjuk ke pojok belakang kelas, seorang murid tengah berpura-pura tertidur sekalipun bising kelas bagai desing pesawat terbang, memekakkan telinga.

"Oy, Naruto!" si Ketua Kelas memanggil, "Kemari! Seseorang mencarimu." Naruto masih diam, sampai seseorang melempar buku ke kepalanya sambil berteriak, "HEY!" Barulah Naruto bangkit, dan kelas pun kembali ribut setelah Naruto mematuhi perintah ketua kelas dan keluar bersama Hinata.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu tidur siangmu," kata Hinata setelah mereka tiba di koridor paling sepi di jam istirahat, koridor menuju gedung laboratorium.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto dingin.

"Kamu bawa bekal?"

Naruto langsung teringat kotak bekal yang selalu aku siapkan. Kotak itu tersimpan baik di tasnya seperti hari-hari biasanya. Lalu dia menjawab dengan yakin, "Tidak."

"Oh! Kamu boleh makan bekalku!" kata Hinata bersemangat sembari menunjukkan bungkusan kain ungu motif bunga-bunga dari balik punggungnya.

Naruto termenung menonton bungkusan tersebut. Naruto tidak keberatan memakan bekal orang lain, tapi… aku tahu dia merasa bersalah dengan makanan yang aku buat. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap menyantap bekal buatan Hinata daripada punyaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang salah dengan masakanku. Bertahun-tahun dia menyuap masakan yang kubuat dengan tanganku sendiri. tubuh jangkungnya kini, dan tiap tetes darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya, semua itu berkat masakan yang ku buat. Barangkali satu-satunya kesalahan yang ada adalah itu karena masakan itu aku yang membuatnya.

Mereka menikmati jam istirahat tanpa seorang pun datang melewati koridor itu. Pada awalnya, Naruto merasa canggung, apalagi tak banyak kata yang melintas di antara mereka. Lama-lama, kegiatan itu bagai rutinitas. Hinata terburu-buru dari ruang kelas dan menyediakan ini-itu di koridor, memastikan semuanya siap sebelum Naruto tiba. Lalu mereka akan menghabiskan bekal dua kotak buatan Hinata sembari berbagi cerita pengalaman ketika masih kanak-kanak atau sekedar berdiskusi tentang anime yang mereka tonton semalam.

Sampai suatu ketika, Naruto menyimpan sumpitnya enggan melanjutkan makan. Ada gema tawa di lorong koridor yang terhubung dengan koridor yang mereka tempati. Hinata bergerak-gerak gusar, tak yakin harus berkata apa, dan dia tak bisa berpura-pura tak mendengar karena suara anak-anak itu amatlah keras dan jelas. Bukan tawa riang biasa. Itu tawa yang membuat seseorang bisa merasa sakit dan benci. Pelecehan yang menodai harga diri.

"Iya, udah jelas banget Sasuke pacaran sama Sakura, tetep aja si Naruto ngotot!"

"Eh, kamu yakin dia homo?"

"Anak-anak cowok banyak banget yang bilang. Mereka bilang, dia itu AIDS! Suka main gitu-gituan di pantatnya."

"Iiiihh…" lawan bicaranya bergidik. "Tapi dia gk keliatan _sissy_."

"Mana aku tahu. Emangnya kamu ngerti kenapa anak-anak cowok sering bilang Naruto itu kena ambein?"

"Ha? Ambein?"

"Aku juga gk begitu paham. Anak cowok yang lebih ngerti. Pokoknya, kalau kamu cowok, kamu pasti tahu dia itu _gay_! Belum lagi, yang kayak gitu tuh suka main sama om-om di hotel."

"Ih! Udah, ah! Jangan diceritain. Jijik! Aku sih jarang ngobrol sama anak-anak cowok. Pantes aja sekarang Sasuke gk pernah kelihatan lagi bareng Naruto."

"Ya jelas lah… males kali keliaran sama orang homo. Apalagi si Homo nargetin Sasuke."

Tak lama, para pemilik suara itu muncul di koridor. Mereka menemukan Naruto dan Hinata. Tentu saja, pembicaraan otomatis terhenti canggung.

"E-eh," kata salah satu di antara mereka yang menyadari dengan cepat kehadiran Naruto di sana.

"O-oh ke lab!" kata yang lainnya dan langsung menarik kaki melewati Naruto dan Hinata bagai tak pernah berbuat apapun.

Hinata terdiam meskipun dia mengenali salah satunya adalah teman satu kelasnya dan anak yang lain adalah anggota klub basket.

"Naruto!" kata Hinata, "Aku membuat semuanya untukmu! Kalau sampai tidak habis, aku bakal marah!" dia menunjuk satu-satu tiap makanan yang dia bentuk sedemikian rupa, lalu dia sodorkan ke dekat Naruto. "Makan!"

"Ahaha…. Terimakasih, Hinata."

Hinata selalu begitu kapanpun mereka mendengar ejekan melayang di udara. Hinata menutupnya seperti orang tuli. Hinata melemparnya seperti orang buta yang menabrak tiang di depan mata. Apakah di koridor, di kantin, atau di lapang basket ketika Naruto berlatih, Hinata tak mempedulikannya. Ketika mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Sasuke, Hinata langsung melompat ke sisi Naruto yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Tangannya menyusup di lengan Naruto, dan menariknya berjalan cepat.

"Aku sudah beli komik terbaru _Kami Sama No Toire_ lho!" Lalu dia membuat topik dengan suara nyaring dibuat-buat riang. "Aku beli yang edisi khusus! Sampulnya dalam edisi terbatas! Dan ada bonus cerita singkat di dalamnya! Kamu mau baca? Nanti aku pinjamkan. Seru lho!" Hinata membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dengan suara dan tawa seolah menutupi jejak luka-luka yang merambat, dan pergi melarikan diri begitu saja.

Naruto menyadari benar tingkah laku Hinata ini, dan tak mempermasalahkannya karena… Naruto ingin perhatiannya teralihkan dari apa yang tak ingin dia temukan.

"Hinata," Naruto mendorongnya sampai mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan bertukar tatap.

"Ya?" kata Hinata yang mencari makna di antara dua keping biru di mata Naruto.

Ada banyak kata yang berputar dan saling beradu. Kata-kata itu membeludak dan meronta-ronta memohon dikeluarkan. Namun, tubuh Naruto menghambur memeluk Hinata, dan hanya itu yang bisa disampaikannya.

Tapi, Hinata tak bisa menyelamatkan Naruto ketika banyak anggota klub basket yang terang-terangan berdiskusi di dekat mereka soal mengeluarkan Naruto dari tim. Naruto melompat turun dari kursi, mengambil tas olahraganya dan tak pernah lagi kembali ke lapang basket, tak pula berbalik ketika Hinata memanggilnya.

Naruto tahu harus menceritakan isi kepalanya dan meminta pertolongan kepada siapa. Aku yang masih berhubungan darah secara tak langsung tak menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Dia terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko jika aku sampai mengetahui rumor tersebut. Aku harap dia melihat Hinata sebagai pilihan, tapi dia berakhir tak memasukkan siapapun ke dalam daftar pilihan.

Aku tahu, keadaan menjadi terlalu berat. Bukan hanya siswa yang mengucilkannya, aku yakin beberapa guru pun bertindak tidak adil padanya. Meskipun sebentar lagi masa tahun pertama akan segera berakhir, aku tak sabar untuk mengambil keputusan dan bertindak. Penderitaan menanti dalam tekanan penghinaan dan kesendirian terlalu mengiris perasaanku. Ya, perasaanku, bukan Naruto. Dia tak mengeluhkannya padaku, tapi aku tahu apa yang dialaminya.

"Jujur sama Tante, apa masalah antara kamu dan Sasuke?"

Ketika aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, sekalipun itu menyakiti kami berdua dan barangkali sesuatu akan rusak setelah ini, aku menaruh harapan sesuatu lebih baik akan sembuh, terpulihkan oleh pembicaraan kami, karena aku amat menyayanginya. Aku tak akan sanggup hanya diam menunggu sampai waktu berlalu dan menghapus segalanya.

Naruto, kamu terdiam saat aku bertanya. Di luar hujan, tapi aku bisa rasakan es perlahan menggumpal di antara kita, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah mengkristal saking dinginnya. Jika angin berhembus, aku pasti berteriak karena sapuannya membawa serta serpihan es dan menghembuskannya ke sekujur tubuhku , menusuk kulitku. Apakah kamu ingat rasa sakit teriris pisau saat kamu membantuku memasak? Sekarang, bayangkan rasa itu berada di sekujur tubuhmu, begitulah serpihan es itu akan merusak aku dan perasaanku.

Naruto, tidak apa-apa jika kamu ingin menangis dan merengek karena perasaanmu hancur. Jangan pedulikan pula umur dan jenis kelaminmu. Jika ingin menangis, maka menangislah. Tidak apa-apa jika kamu seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Kamu mungkin bukan orang yang baik, tapi tidak seluruh bagian dirimu begitu. Bahkan dalam Yin pun ada Yang, dan mengapa kamu harus repot-repot mempedulikan apa yang orang lain pikirkan? Apa yang kamu harapkan dari pandangan orang lain? Mengapa pandangan orang lain mempengaruhi hidupmu? Apakah ketika kamu dalam kesulitan, pendapat mereka benar-benar membantumu? Bukankah pendapat mereka hanya seperti angin ketika kamu tidak menurutinya?

Saat aku mendekapnya erat, es perlahan melebur dan hangat tubuhku telah mencairkan bongkahan es di matanya.

"Aku dikatai homo…." Akhirnya dia berkata sambil tersedu-seduh. "…mereka tau apa soal AIDS? Aku gak homo! Nggak! … _hiks…_ tapi gara-gara Sasuke dan Shikamaru…. Aku… aku jadi…"

Hatiku merasa perih mendengar kata-katanya berusaha menyalahkan orang lain. Tentu saja orang lain tidak salah, dan Naruto pun tidak. Dia tak mampu untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena apa yang telah ada sudah terlalu berat. Dia ingin meringankan semua itu, dan karena melemparkan beban kepada orang lain adalah hal termudah, maka dia melakukannya. Kamu tak salah, Naruto. Ya, terus katakan semuanya. Aku tak peduli manakah yang benar. Jika berbicara membuat perasaanmu lebih baik, lakukanlah….

Aku akan membawamu pergi, Naruto. Pasti. Sejauh mungkin sampai mereka yang memiliki duri tak bisa meraihmu.

"Naruto, kalau kamu homo, lalu apa? Aku tetap bersamamu, Shikamaru pun begitu, dan ada lebih banyak orang lagi di luar sana, jika saja kamu pergi dari sini."

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Cuaca masih tak bersahabat. Naruto kembali menunggu karena hari ini pun dia lupa membawa payung, padahal sudah aku peringatkan berkali-kali. Saat dia menengadahkan kepala, dia bisa melihat raut nanar sang langit. Air menderai turun seolah hari esok tak akan datang untuknya menitikkan air mata. Mungkin itu benar, Naruto pun jika memiliki kesempatan satu kali untuk melakukan sesuatu, dia ingin melakukannya sampai titik penghabisan, tapi tidak begini. Ketika dia sendiri dan sepi.

Maafkan aku…. Meskipun aku ingin cepat-cepat membawamu pergi dari sini, tapi kenyataan tak bisa dilakukan secepat itu. Banyak administrasi yang harus kuselesaikan untuk memenuhi persyaratan kepindahan sekolah Naruto.

Aku sudah memberitahunya, dia boleh tidak datang ke sekolah selama aku mengurusi semua yang dibutuhkan. Lalu dia berpikir, buat apa diam berdiri menunggu untuk hal yang tidak pasti. Dia akan membuang-buang waktu lagi, padahal sudah jelas pada akhirnya apa yang akan dia dapatkan. Dia tak ingin melakukan hal serupa lagi. Tidak. Apakah untuk dirinya sendiri ataupun seseorang, tak ada lagi kata menunggu hal yang tak pasti. Bahkan untuk hujan hari ini, dia pun melangkah mencoba melawan dan pada waktu bersamaan punggungnya tumbang ditarik mundur.

"Masih hujan deras!" bentak seseorang, yang memberi sengatan kejutan listrik di jantung Naruto.

Oh, Tuhan…

Apa gerangan rencana-Mu? Sehingga Kau mempertemukan mereka di momen seperti ini?

"Lepas!"

"Nggak!"

Naruto meronta-ronta dari lilitan tangan Sasuke. Tak peduli seberapa banyak trik yang dilakukannya, atau berapa kali Naruto berusaha menaikkan kekuatannya, Sasuke selalu bisa mencengkram Naruto kembali. Naruto tak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka beradu fisik, tapi momen ini menjelaskan seberapa lama mereka berbisah. Sasuke menjadi sekuat ini. Menyadari dirinya tak akan mampu membebaskan diri, Naruto melayangkan satu pukulan keras yang memberi jarak kepada mereka berdua, dan seketika keduanya saling terdiam.

 _Setelah kamu mencampakkan aku, sekarang kamu datang seolah-olah kita masih berteman dengan baik_ , katanya dalam hati yang ingin dia serukan keras-keras, tapi dia hanya mampu berbalik lalu berlari sejauh mungkin, menembus hujan, membiarkan gaungnya menelan suara Sasuke. Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Itu hanya keinginannya yang berakhir menjadi fantasi belaka, karena kedua kakinya masih kering, dan sekujur tubuhnya kaku, terpana oleh sorot mata Sasuke.

"Kamu marah?" kata Sasuke yang mendesis menahan aduhan sakit di wajah.

Naruto membungkam mulutnya ketika hatinya melolong menyerukan pemberontakan. Setelah sekian lama berlalu dan orang-orang menghinanya atas apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sasuke, Sasuke baru menanyainya soal ini? _Kamu marah?_ Begitu terdengar sederhana. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, kata _'ya'_ saja pasti tidak akan cukup.

"Aku udah putus." Kata Sasuke lagi, tiba-tiba.

"…"

"Kemarin."

"Kamu ingin aku bertanya _kenapa_?"

"Eh, reda." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, merasakan tetes-tetes hujan yang semakin tipis. "Ayo pulang sebelum hujan besar lagi."

"Sasuke,"

"Kamu bawa payung?"

"Sasuke,"

"Apa?"

Naruto ingin mengatakan kepada Sasuke tentang apa yang dirasakannya selama ini; dibuang, diolok-olok sendirian, tak berkawan, dan rasa benci yang menggumpal; tapi Naruto mengakui perasaannya berubah dengan cepat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, bagai mendengar berita terbukanya sebuah kesempatan. Tubuhnya terasa ringan, dan meskipun di luar mendung, Naruto bisa melihat langit bersinar terang. Tapi, tunggu, jangan jadi orang yang mudah diombang-ambing orang lain, baik perasaan atau pikiranmu, begitu yang kukatakan pada Naruto. Karena itu, dia berkata "Bajingan" dengan suara riang.

"Ha? Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"Kamu berhasil nidurin Sakura, ya?"

Ada jeda, Sasuke tak langsung menjawabnya, yang membuat Naruto yakin atas prasangkanya sendiri soal jawaban Sasuke. Dia jadi teringat ketika memergoki Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman. Dia ingin kembali ke masa lalu, berlari secepat mungkin, lalu melayangkan satu pukulan keras. Jika bisa, Naruto ingin melakukannya sampai tangannya berdarah.

"Ingin ngeributin soal itu?" Sasuke membalasnya, melemparkakn tatapan sinis seolah dia berada di jalan suci.

"Naruto!"

Panggilan seseorang menyela sampai Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Di ujung lain pintu masuk gedung sekolah, seorang gadis menenteng payung merah jambu bermotif kelinci putih kecil-kecil. Dia berlari dengan langkah pendek-pendek seperti lompatan kecil seekor anak kelinci. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat tunggal bergoyang-goyang, dan yang lebih menarik perhatian dua remaja laki-laki ini adalah dada Hinata yang memantul-mantul kenyal berisi.

"Wow, ternyata seleramu yang kayak gini," Sasuke mendengus setengah melecehkan, dan itu membuat Naruto diam-diam menggeram dan meliriknya kesal.

"Hari ini kita pulang bareng lagi, kan?" kata Hinata begitu tiba di dekat mereka, sementara Naruto tak ingat mereka memiliki janji seperti itu, atau apakah Hinata sengaja membuatnya terdengar demikian? Oh? Seorang Hyuga Hinata? Serius? Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat percakapan mereka berdua di SMS semalam.

"Oh, halo, Sasuke," sapa Hinata.

"Kalian temenan, ya?" kata Sasuke ketus, sembari menatap sinis Hinata yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Iya." Naruto menyahut. "Ayo pulang, Hinata." Katanya lagi sembari menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah tirai hujan.

* * *

.

.

SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING

.

.

* * *

Hai!

Kohanshishi lagi di sini ^^

Jangan lupa tap follow dan favorite!

Yang mau mengeluarkan unek-unek lewat plot twist, boleh banget dibagi lewat review atau PM. Ini minggu terakhir ya! Karena minggu depan waktunya chapter terakhir ^^

Terimakasih yang dari awal sampai sekarang membaca!


	11. Hujan Yang Menghapus Kenangan (Terakhir)

7/2/18 & 21.12

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING"

By Kohan44

* * *

Panggilan seseorang menyela sampai Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Di ujung lain pintu masuk gedung sekolah, seorang gadis menenteng payung merah jambu bermotif kelinci putih kecil-kecil. Dia berlari dengan langkah pendek-pendek seperti lompatan kecil seekor anak kelinci. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat tunggal bergoyang-goyang. Rambut itu terlihat sehat dan terawat. Meskipun rambut itu indah, tapi tak cukup untuk mengalahkan pesona buah dada Hinata yang memantul-mantul kenyal, nampak berat berisi.

"Wow, ternyata seleramu yang kayak gini," Sasuke mendengus setengah melecehkan, sembari matanya melirik-lirik tak senonoh ke dada Hinata, dan itu membuat Naruto diam-diam menggeram dan meliriknya kesal.

"Hari ini kita pulang bareng lagi, kan?" kata Hinata begitu tiba di dekat mereka, sementara Naruto tak ingat mereka memiliki janji seperti itu, atau apakah Hinata sengaja membuatnya terdengar demikian? Oh? Seorang Hyuga Hinata? _Oh,_ Naruto mengangguk-angguk dalam hati. _Tentu saja,_ pikirnya, Naruto seringkali merasa akhir-akhir ini Hinata nampak berbeda. Meskipun begitu, Naruto masih mengingat-ingat percakapan mereka berdua di SMS semalam, barangkali Hinata pernah membahas sesuatu soal ini.

"Oh, halo, Sasuke," sapa Hinata.

"Kalian temenan, ya?" kata Sasuke ketus, sembari menatap sinis Hinata yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Iya." Naruto menyahut. "Ayo pulang, Hinata." Katanya lagi sembari menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah tirai hujan. Ketika tangannya bergelung di pergelangan tangan Hinata, ada memori yang teringat seperti cetakan sebuah foto dalam resolusi tinggi yang tidak hanya menangkap bayangan dan cahaya, tapi perasaan yang terperangkap di dalamnya. Memori yang terpatri dan Naruto mati-matian berusaha mengeluarkannya dari otak; sorot Sasuke, tangan Sakura yang ditariknya, dan punggung mereka yang perlahan-lahan menjauh.

 _Mengapa aku senang?_ Pikirnya cepat.

Naruto menggengam gagang payung erat ketika ingatan tentang obrolannya dengan Shikamaru juga berkelabatan di dalam kepala. Semuanya tiba-tiba berubah jelas, seolah Naruto mendengar kembali perkataan Shikamaru, dan pembicaraan mereka telah mengubah masa lalu yang pernah ada, menulisnya kembali dengan sudut berbeda dan perasaan-perasaan baru.

 _"Waktu SMP, aku gak sengaja lewat deket ruang Bimbingan Konseling."_ Shikamaru berkata pelan-pelan, seperti ada rasa takut tiap kali dia mengucapkan kata selanjutnya. _"Pintunya kebuka sedikit, aku lihat di sana ada Sasuke dan orangtuanya, lagi diceramahin gara-gara nulis SMA Y jadi pilihan pertama_."

Naruto tercekat menutup mulut, dan hanya dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik saja Naruto bisa bayangkan seberapa murka kedua orangtua Sasuke. SMA Y itu sekolah yang akan dimasuki Naruto, karena hanya sekolah tersebut yang memasang standar pantas untuk orang-orang seperti Naruto. Sekolah pilihan terakhir, 'sekolah buangan', sekolah yang seolah tak memiliki jalur seleksi untuk murid-muridnya, semua yang masuk ke situ adalah biasanya mereka yang tak lolos di SMA manapun.

" _Demi kamu lho, Naruto…"_

 _Demi aku,_ Naruto mengulangi kalimat Shikamaru.

 _"Aku juga sempat berantem sama Sasuke gara-gara aku dan kamu selalu bareng. Dia itu cemburuan banget."_

 _Cemburuan,_ Naruto mengulangi lagi, dan berapa kali pun kalimat Shikamaru diulang, perasaan yang meletup-letup ketika mendengarnya tak berkurang sedikit pun.

 _"Dia pacaran sama Sakura, menurutku cuma pengen kamu cemburu doang."_

Tapi bagaimana Naruto bisa mempercayai kata-kata Shikamaru jika Sasuke tidak memberinya keyakinan? Lagipula, semua itu terjadi ketika mereka masih SMP. Apa perasaan seseorang tak akan berubah setelah waktu membiasnya? Ditambah, Sasuke mengencani Sakura. Apakah Sasuke yang diceritakan Shikamaru tetap sama?

Naruto menoleh, mencari tahu apa kabar Sasuke. Dia masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Tak melakukan apa-apa. _Ahh…_ Naruto sudah bisa menebaknya. Lagipula buat apa Sasuke mengejar Naruto? Apa-apa yang terjadi di masa lalu tetap berada di masa lalu, dan masa depan ini telah jelas.

"Naruto, kamu kejauhan."

"Eh," Naruto terperengah, kemudian merapat sampai bahunya menjorok ke belakang bahu Hinata. "Kamu gak kebasahan kan, Hinata?"

Ditanyai begitu, Hinata tersipu merasa dipedulikan. Gadis itu menggeleng sampai ekor rambutnya bergoyang dan berharap keras Naruto berkomentar soal tatanan baru rambutnya. Hinata juga berharap Naruto menyadari perubahan rambut Hinata setelah menggunakan pelembut selama tiga hari ini.

"Permisi," seseorang menyela, menarik bahu Naruto menjauh dan membuang gagang payung yang tengah dipegang Naruto. "Ini aku kembalikan. Terimakasih. Naruto sudah punya payung." Geramnya sembari melempar jas sekolah yang sudah setengah basah ke kepala Naruto, kemudian mendorong Naruto pergi setengah berlari.

"Eh? Sasuke, tunggu! Hinata bagaimana?"

"Dia udah ada payung!"

Di masa lalu, adakah yang tahu mengapa petir terjadi? Iya, petir yang bercahaya cepat, bahkan rasa-rasanya bagai mengedipkan mata saja ketika petir terjadi. Kemudian, setelah manusia banyak berevolusi, akhirnya ada kejelasan di balik itu. Di dunia ini, ada hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan karena kedatangannya yang terlalu cepat. Mungkin Naruto akan mengetahui tentang misteri-misteri hari ini nanti, setelah waktu membawa mereka berpindah lebih jauh.

Sasuke mendorongnya cepat, berlari tak yakin kemana, dalam balutan seragam yang sangat pas di tubuh mereka, dan kini melekat di tubuh karena air hujan. Sebuah melodi menari-nari dalam hati. Kamu mungkin tidak bisa mendengarnya, tapi kamu tahu betul bagaimana rasanya.

"…hah… hah… haha… hahaha…." desah sengalan nafas Sasuke perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tawa. Larinya semakin cepat. Sambil membentangkan tangan, dia melantangkan suara. Naruto meliriknya, mengira-ngira hal apa yang mungkin dirasa lucu, atau melegakan.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita hujan-hujanan?" katanya, dan terus berlari seolah menantang Naruto balapan.

Naruto memungut kerikil yang bisa diraihnya dengan langkah timpang. Dia lempar sekeras mungkin ke kepala Sasuke lalu berhenti mengejarnya. "Sinting!" umpatnya, lalu dia tak berkata-kata lagi sampai nafasnya kembali normal. Dia tak mempedulikan air hujan yang sedikit demi sedikit menyelinap ke cela bibirnya dan tertelan.

"HAHAHAHAHA…."

Sasuke berbalik menonton Naruto. Wajahnya merekah ketika tawanya pecah. Dia melompat-lompat, bagai orang yang tersesaat di gurun pasir berbulan-bulan, kemudian menemukan hujan bagai jutaan keajaiban. Naruto mengira-ngira, barangkali di tiap tetes air hujan ini mengandung bakteri yang bisa menembus kulit manusia, menyerang sistem kekebalan tubuh dan mempengaruhi kejiwaan seseorang. Meskipun itu terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi Naruto malah menunggu kapan gilirannya kehilangan akal sehat.

Naruto merengut ketika Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya meminta Naruto mendekat.

"Aku ketawa… mikirin…. Kapan kamu bakal pacaran, Naruto? Hahaha…." katanya di antara nafas tersengal. "Dan kamu... katai aku… _BAJINGAN_! Heh, dia pacarku, aku bebas menidurinya!"

"Yang barusan itu namanya Hyuga Hinata." Naruto membalas cepat, nadanya tajam menghunus mengalahkan gelombang tawa Sasuke, dan mendiamkan tawanya seketika. Mendadak gerimis terasa dingin mencekam. Naruto sempat ingin tahu apakah Sasuke benar-benar tidur dengan Sakura, tapi setelah dia mencoba mengangkat topik itu, Naruto sadar perasaannya tak siap menerima jawaban. Apapun jawabannya.

Naruto berkata lagi, "Aku akan pindah. Ke Tochigi. Ada sekolah kecil yang jauh dari kota. Sekolah asrama. Di gunung."

"Kamu bakal ninggalin pacarmu?"

Naruto menatapnya lurus-lurus. Dia dekati Sasuke sampai dadanya menabrak bahu Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah punya pacar."

"Hahaha…" Sasuke tertawa lagi, setengah dipaksakan, dan tak ada yang berkata lagi. Naruto melepas jas di kepalanya, yang dia sampirkan di bahu Sasuke, lalu melewatinya seperti angin.

"Bercanda kan?"

Naruto berbalik, dan dengan cepat dia menyembur, "Kamu pikir penderitaanku mendapat olok-olokan itu candaan?"

"Bukankah yang sering dikatai homo itu aku? Kamu sering bilang begitu."

 _Iya, memang iya! Gara-gara kamu, aku juga dikatai homo! Dan gara-gara kamu cium aku, gara-gara aku temenan sama kamu, gara-gara ada kamu! Bangsat!_

Tapi yang terlontar dari mulutnya adalah "Dasar racun pejuh. K***OL!"

"Heh, itu cacian atau pujian?"

"Bajingan!"

BUG! Pukulan melayang, tapi Sasuke tak nampak hendak membalasnya dengan kepalan lagi. Alih-alih dia menyembur, "K***ol botak!" yang setengah tertahan oleh rasa sakit di pipi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terluka di dalam mulutnya.

"Raja singa!"

"Dubur corong!"

Mereka saling melempar umpatan, menutupi perasaan gelisah yang diam-diam merayap memberatkan hati dan menyisipi warna abu di tiap kali mereka menghirup udara di hari yang cerah. Setelah kehabisan kata, mereka saling melempar pukulan. Sasuke menendang perut Naruto sampai terjengkal, punggungnya melengkung kesakitan menabrak dinding, dan Naruto memukul betis Sasuke sampai terpelanting menghantam aspal, dia berguling ke kiri dan kanan menahan pening yang menyerang setelah kepalanya membentur aspal. Mereka tak berhenti saling baku hantam, tak peduli darah mulai menetes, atau tulang yang retak, mereka buta, dan aku mengira-ngira apakah amarah yang membutakannya?

"AAAHH!"

Gumpalan kebencian itu, yang terus tumbuh berkembang, pasti menghasilkan buah. Jika buahnya tidak dipetik, dia akan jatuh karena terlalu matang. Buah macam apa yang dihasilkan oleh kebencian? Siapa yang mau memetiknya? Iblis yang memetiknya. Jika bukan iblis, maka buah itu jatuh dan membusuk dikerubuni lalat sampah, dan itu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Ahh, hari ini pun aku tak bisa menebak kemana angin bertiup. Oh, matahari dan hujan… pernahkah kalian merasakan ini? Perasaan yang terbelah-belah dan tak mau disatukan kembali, tapi tentu aku tahu aku harus membenahi hati yang rusak ini. Aku tahu potongan mana yang harus kurawat lebih dulu, tapi hatiku berkata aku pun harus mendorong potongan lain demi kebahagiaan anak itu, tapi aku tak pernah tahu mana yang terbaik untuk dilakukan.

BUG!

Kepalan tangan Naruto menghantam rahang Sasuke dan menjadi akhir perkelahian mereka. Hujan kembali turun deras, menjadi gaum di antara desahan nafas. Mencuci bau amis, dan mengalirkan darah di kemeja putih seragam mereka.

"Kamu beneran nidurin Sakura?"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menatapnya serius, dengan sebelah mata yang mulai membengkak, dan tak melepas pandangannya sampai Naruto menjawab.

"K****ol kamu kan homo."

Sasuke mendengus, setengah tertawa. Meskipun paru-parunya kembang-kempis bersusah payah memompa udara, Sasuke masih memaksakan berkata, "Heh, emang kamu gak tahu, yang paling sering dikatain homo sebenernya kan kamu?"

"Kamu pikir siapa penyebabnya?"

"Kalau aku beneran homo, kamu mau apa?"

 _Raih tanganku, bawa aku lari, sejauh mungkin, bebaskan aku, bebaskan dari belenggu ini. Garis batas yang tak nampak, larangan bias, bebaskan aku dari tangan-tangan transparan yang menahan._

 _Jika kita adalah ciptaan tuhan, maka apa-apa yang kita miliki adalah milik tuhan, hati dan perasaan ini pun… Tuhan pasti punya alasan kenapa mereka jatuh untukmu, padamu, dalam waktu secepat ini, di usia yang bahkan tak cukup untuk menentukan pilihan sebesar ini._

 _Tuhan, beri aku alasan…_

 _Mengapa aku jatuh terlalu cepat?_

 _Pada seseorang, yang mereka bilang, bukan untuk aku cintai, tapi bukankah tuhan maha pengasih dan penyayang?_

 _Tuhan, aku laki-laki, tapi aku menangis tiap malam._

 _Bukan aku tak menyadari ini, tapi aku tak mau ini._

 _Aku berusaha menolak, tapi ini… bukankah kehendak-Mu?_

* * *

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada langit. Cuaca hari itu sangat aneh. Setelah matahari bersinar begitu terik, datanglah mendung yang tak kuat membendung tangisannya. Sejenak dia berhenti, lalu dia teteskan jentik air di antara mereka. Tetes yang membasahi luka mereka, menarik Naruto menyatakan permasalahan ke dalam tindakan yang membuat tahun pertama masa SMA mereka menjadi tidak sederhana.

Siapa yang bisa mengira apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan? Setelah hari ini, segalanya selalu menjadi misteri, dan kamu tidak akan pernah bisa membaca kemana lika-likunya berakhir. Masa depan selalu berubah kapan saja.

* * *

"Tonjokan kamu tuh sakit."

"Ciumanku bagaimana?"

* * *

.

.

'SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING' ENDS

.

.

* * *

END of Season 1

Naruto: "Tante, kok tamat sih?"

Karin: "Nggak kok… siapa yang namatin?"

Waahh.. tamat ^^

Karin: "Oh, ini nih…"

Naruto: "Apaan sih? gak mutu banget ceritanya. Tahu-tahu tamat aja."

Tahu… tahu… tahu bulat~ digoreng dadakan~ lima ratu—

Sasuke: "Duh, alay. Pantes FF nya… ya gitu."

Naruto: "Iya nih, apa nggak ada inovasi atau apaa.. gitu? Ini garing banget. Sumpah. Gue Cuma sekali ciuman sama Sasuke dan langsung tamat? Jir…"

Sasuke: "PHP berat. PHP…"

Naruto: "Mana di tengah-tengah garing, twistnya gak ngena, anjir. Parah! Parah! Parah!"

Karin: "Eh, Naruto! gak boleh berkata-kata kasar!"

(author diem aja, mangguk-mangguk merasa berdosa)

Ini bukan akhir yang sesungguhnya … bakal ada season lain yang menceritakan kelanjutan percintaan mereka ke tahap yang lebih serius, bukan hanya kekhawatiran menjadi _gay_ ; "dia suka aku nggak ya?" atau juga krisis identitas, tapi komitmen berpasangan, komitmen melakukan seks, dan yang terpenting lagi, apa hubungan sesama jenis menghasilkan kebahagiaan yang hqq? Begitu, bosque….

Saya sudah memikirkan beberapa _ending._ Dua di antaranya membuat kisah ini berakhir _angst_ , dan ada satu yang saya favoritkan dengan genre _hurt/comfort_ , tapi itu terkesan _mainstream,_ dan masih ada _ending_ lainnya. _Ending_ manapun nanti, saya akan pastikan Sasuke dan Naruto _having fun with the mecha-mecha kimochi hehe_ ^^"

Sasuke: "Apaan _mecha-mecha_?"

Naruto: "Tau ah.. tinggalin aja, yuk!"

^^" terimakasih sudah mengikuti FF ini sampai tamat. Nantikan kelanjutan season terbarunya! dan season baru tetap akan di- _update_ setiap hari Sabtu/Minggu.

 **Jangan lupa untuk klik follow dan favorit judul ini!**

Sebab, saya akan memberi notifikasi di sini kalau season baru sudah terbit ^^ Sampai jumpa!

p.s : FF ini bisa juga dibaca di wattpad dengan judul berbeda di akun anemone24


	12. Catatan Author

Halo!

Sangat mengejutkan cerita ini mencapai angka kunjungan dan review di luar dugaan. Terimakasih atas dukungan dan mengikuti STAB sampai akhir!

Sesuai rencana (yang niatnya sering tiba-tiba melemah), saya membuat season keduanya dan sudah dipublikasikan!

Season kedua berjudul "Slow Dance with You" bisa dicek di profil ^^

Saya tunggu masukan dari teman-teman!

adios~~


End file.
